Lan, Life and BattleChips
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Life has made a new twist for Lan Hikari. Can he keep his life the same or will it all change.Final Season: Final Challanges. Updated!
1. A Double Suprise

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 1: A double Suprise

"Come on Lan, we got alot of working to do." Maylu said while shaking Lan while hes asleep. "...what the...Maylu what are you doing, arghh im half naked, what are you doing here?". Lan found the situation quite uneasy. "Don't worry about it Lan, I'm not looking. (giggle) They have some new stuff in Netcity, I'm jacking in Megaman and Roll. Hurry up and get dressed so I can see you pretty f-". Maylu shut her mouth with her hand and went scarlet red. "What did you say Maylu, how come your red?". Lan asked as dense as he is. "Nothing, nothing" Mayl awnsered as quickly as possible. "I know where this is going"  
Megaman added, "Why don't you just tell him, Maylu. It will make it so much easier on both of you?" Roll asked.

"I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" Mayl sighed. "I'm still here, U'know." Megaman pointed out. Mayl went red again so she turned her back on Lan when we came to the computer, fully dressed. "Lan, have I got news for you"  
Megaman called. "No, he doesn't." Roll quickly said, and then the screen went to Netcity logo.

"Mayl, do you ever think that Roll likes Megaman?" Lan asked Maylu. Her face went slightly back to normal. "Yeah, I think so,  
its like there made for each other." Maylu awnsered. Megaman and Roll appeared on the screen, "I heard all of that." Megaman called again but with a hint of anger. "Lan, ask Maylu why she has her back to you slightly, ask her why she is red,  
ask her who she likes?" Megaman demanded while laughing menicingly. The screen went back Netcity. 

"Maylu what was he talking about?" Lan asked her. "I dont know how to explain it, I'll just have to show you." Mayl replied , "Maylu what are yo-". Maylu stopped their talk with a passionate kiss. When she pulled away Lan fell off his chair. "Maylu,  
what was that for?" he said picking him self up. "Do you know what Lan, your dense." Maylu scowled abit. "We saw that.", a voice from the screen said, it was Roll.

"LAN!", a call from down stairs was made, "LAN!" it was his dad.

"Yes dad" Lan said while rushing down the stairs. Lan saw his dad with a new box of battle chips. "Lan, I've been doing research on battle chips and ive found a new prototype set. I'm thinking of giving them to you because the have differant rarity to normal chips. This colecttion is called the fantasy chips (And yes some of them are based on the spells in Final Fantasy). Go up stairs and try them out." Mr Hikari finished explaining.

"Thanx dad." Lan cheerred as he took the box upstairs.

"Maylu, Maylu I have a new set of battle chips, look." Lan called out with Maylu behind him staring. "Maylu, up for a battle? and thank you for what you did earlier, it takes the ease off." Lan asked. "Ok sure, just don't rough me up too much ".

In The Net World

"Megaman, you'll battle Roll to practise with these new battle chips, ok." Lan commanded Megaman 


	2. Battle Practise and More

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 2: Battle Practise and More

In Lan's Room

"You ready Maylu?", Lan asked cheerfully, "Ready when you are." Maylu winked back. "Jack In Megaman, Power up.", "Jack in Roll, Power up.".

In The Net Arena

"You ready, Roll.(500HP)", Megaman asked. "Arn't I always.(450HP)" Roll replied.

"Ok Megaman, Black Bomb 2 battle chip unite! (Napalman Soul) and Firaga battle chip in download!". A fire tornado appeared where Roll was standing but she was too fast so it missed.

"Nice try Lan, Vulcan2 battle chip in download!(450HP)". Roll's left arm turned in to a vulcan gun arm but was countered with another battle chip. "I wonder what this does, Dispel battle chip in download!", Roll's arm went back to normal, this made Roll confused and open to a Napalm charge shot and took damage.

"Roll are you ok, Condor battle chip in download!.(380HP)", the condor was about to make contact with Megaman until. "Protect, battle chip in download(500HP)", A huge shield appeared in front of Megaman and destroyed the condor.

"This can't be happening, Style change, Dark Aqua Style, DarkWave battle chip download!(380HP)". The wave hit Megaman directly meaning he took alot of damage.

"Megaman, time for a bit razzle dazzle, Program Advance: Protect, Shell and ElementNul to make Big Guard(250HP)." A huge invisible wall was at Megaman's face, Roll's Style dissapeared at the pressure of the dark chip and was ready for another battle chip.

"Come on Roll, C-Cannon battle chip in download!(380HP)", Roll fired the C-Cannon and was reflected back thanx to Big Guard, Roll took the damage but for Megaman his soul ran out.

"Now Megaman finish this, DarkAura Chaos unite(Dark Serenade Soul). Chaos Combination: DarkSword, LifeAura and Guardian to make: Life Force Cannon (250HP)". Megaman used the CC and hit Roll directly and forced her to log out.

"That was intense, nice battle Maylu." Lan congatulated. Maylu hugged him in return, "thank you Lan, im quite tired now, can I have a nap?" she asked. "Yeah sure, im gonna find out more imformation about my battle-chips." by the time he had finish talking Maylu was sound asleep on his sholder. 


	3. Enter: School Life

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 3: Enter: School Life

The Next Day, At 7:45am

"Its a first Lan Hikari" Megaman cheered from his PET. Lan was on his way to school until he heard a familar voice from behind him. "Lan!", it was Maylu. She walked beside him, she gave him a smile and they walked in silence.

10 Minutes Later, Near School

"Those new battle chips work really well but Im not sure if the would be allowed in offical battle" Lan commented while having his head down. Maylu put her hand on his sholder, "I'm sure they will." Maylu said comferting him. They saw Dex, Yai and Tori, they gasped at the sight of Lan. "What are you doing here Lan?" Tori asked while grinning. "You're funny, Dex you want a quick battle before school?" replied Lan. "Ok, lets get started." Dex replied estatic.  
In The Spareroom

"Jack In Megaman, Exicute, Power Up!", "Jack In Gutsman, Power Up!".

"Lets get things started, Barrior Unite(Serenade Soul). Demi Battle-Chip in download!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip.  
"Guts Strength Battle-Chip in download!" Dex also shouted. Megaman stood still as Gutsman came in to attack. Gutsman used his battle-chip as soon as he was in range but it backfired. Using Serenade's famous ability to block and counter attack, he sent Gutsman flying and while he was airborne, Megaman used his Demi battle-chip and it sent Gutsman back to earth with a thump.

"Thats the power of gravity based chips, Firaga Battle-Chip in download!(500HP)" Lan cheered. "Not so fast, Dynamic Wave Battle-Chip in download!(480HP)" Dex commanded with anger. Gutsman raised his arms to aim but before he was able to release he got caught in a huge explodion. Smoked and smoldered, Gutsman fell to the ground, he was down but not out. He got up and charged at Megaman, with no thought to what will happen. Megaman had a Ground braker charge shot waiting for Gutsman and hit him with it on the chest.

"This is it, Life Aura, Hero Sword, Comet Blaster and FolderBack Battle-Chip in download!(500HP)". "Now or never Gutsman.  
Gold Fist Battle-Chip in download!(200HP)". Life Aura was activated at the same time as Gutsman hit him so it was negated.  
Megaman activated Hero Sword and got a direct hit. In the net world, the sky went black as Megaman began to talk. "Now activating FolderBack chip.". The arena went back to normal as Gutsman began to relise that Megaman's Life Aura was back.  
"How did you do that? Guts." Gutsman asked, but Megaman only looked up and said, "Does FolderBack mean anything?" he smirked. At that moment Gutsman flew into the air as an attempted at hitting Megaman. It failed, demi was activated and Gutsman landed at Megamans feet. Megaman activated Comet Blaster and Firaga at the same time forcing Gutsman to log out.

"Nice try Dex." Lan said triunphantly. Dex put his head down in dissapointment. "Nice work with the new chips Lan" said Maylu. She gave him a hug and he held her tight. "Is there something were missing?" Yai asked slyly. Maylu pulled away and blushed intensly. Lan was in a slight confusion but he snapped back to reality. "What did you say Yai?" he asked dumbfound. Everyone else was giggling except for Dex who seem to be red with anger. 


	4. Dex' Anger and Rebellion

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 4: Dex's Anger and Rebellion

"Whats going on Lan." Dex asked harshly. Lan felt if he has been backed into a corner, just as Dex was about to open his mouth, the bell rang. "Saved by the bell I guess." Maylu whispered in his ear, he nodded. They made there way to class but Yai felt Dex's tention against Lan. It didn't help since Lan always beat Dex but Dex had his feeling against Maylu for ages. Lan had been mistaking his feelings for Maylu for quite sometime but now that Maylu has made up her mind, it will effect people in differnt ways.

In Class

Lan swapped places with Luke so she sat next to Lan and this made more suspious looks from Dex and Yai. All the Navis connected in the room through a mass bluetooth link.

"Megaman, you ok?", Roll asked while running with a hug. "erm...erm...ok I think so.", his face went blood red, that made Roll giggle, just like his operator Gutsman wasn't to happy. "Guts, how dare he-" he was interupted by Glide, "You can stop true love." Gutsman was even more angry at this comment. "Guts, thats not true. Guts, Roll likes me.", with this said, it attracted most navis in the room, Roll betended to cough, like it was disgusting. "Sorry Gutsman, I like someone else"  
Roll said waving at that momment tugged tighter on Megaman's arm. This making Gutsman absurdedly livid, Dex noticed this and turned of his bluetooth. Megaman seeing this, desided to talk, "Who do you like? Glide?". She giggled and kissed Megman on the cheek, making the rest of the navis cheer.

Back to the class, Dex decided to talk to Gutsman about his behavour. "Gutsman, whats your problem?" Dex asked. "Guts, that pesky Megaman trying to take Roll from me." he replied with a tone that sounded that hes has not calm down yet. Dex thought abit then put his PET away. He scowled at Lan who wasn't looking in his direction anyway but he was caught by Maylu.  
Maylu whispered to Lan who wasn't concentrate at the class anyway. "Lan, I think Dex has something against you.", "I think I can see why, we can wait and find out what he does." Maylu nodded and went back to what she was doing.

At The End Of School

They were all sitting under a tree except for Lan who was lying down insted. Maylu was in arms reach from him but decided to only fiddle with his hair because she didn't want to give much away to Dex. Lan noticd this and kept red in his face but stayed relaxed. Yai broke the silence, "So whats happening between you and Lan?", Lan looked at Yai with a 'why did you ask that' face. Maylu betended that she didn't hear it. Yai spoke again, "Apparently, Megaman and Roll are together.". Both of them replied "WHAT!", this also got Dex's attention. "Its not true, Lan." His PET pleaded as Lan looked at his net navi.  
Roll let of a sly giggle but it was heard by Maylu, "Is is true Roll?" she asked. The giggle turned into a laugh then she replied, "No, I was just messing around.".

Gutsman decided to talk, "Guts, thought so." Roll face turned angry, "You have a problem, I told you NO!", Lan and Megaman cringed at the last comment and let off a "Ouch..". This was followed up with a "Shut Up!" by Dex and Gutsman. Something of a anger poing went to Maylu, "Don't talk to him like that." she commanded. Dex ignoring this, he got up and stood over Lan. "I've had enough of you, I'm always coming second to you. You must think you're better than me isn't it?" he shouted.  
Lan looked up at him then looked away, this enraged Dex even more. "Why don't you awnser, to good for me, huh?" he shouted again. Lan opened his mouth, "You're out of control, I'm not better than you and we are friends and we will be if you calm down.".

Dex growled and stormed off, Lan sighed, Maylu was tense from anger and Yai was still shocked from his display. Lan got up and took Maylu's hand. "I'm going home, coming?", Maylu agreed by nodding and stood up. "Bye Yai!" the couple went as they walked away. 


	5. The One and Only

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 5: The One and Only

While walking home, Maylu asked "Can I hang around your house for abit, I'm not so bothered about piano practise.". Lan smiled as a way of saying yes. They got to his door and he entered. They went to his room and they jacked their navis into the internet.

Megaman and Roll got to the ADCD square the saw a rival to Roll, it was Mandy. She ran to Megaman and bombarded him with a hug. while embracing him she gave Roll a cold look. A picture of Jasmine came on. "Lan, Lan are you there?" she called. A small window with Lan and Maylu in it came up. "Oh hi Lan(she blew a kiss), you ok hun? and you?" she said coldly while looking at Maylu. A sweatdrop appeared on Lan figuring that he best not say anything. "ahem, excuse me, how dare you? not my fault you have no chance with Lan.", Jasmine was left speechless at that last comment, "And what chance do you have"  
she said scowling at her.

On the net, Megaman in the same position as Lan, desided to stay quiet. Roll who was still attached to Megman's arm thought 'its bad enough that gutsman started, now her.'. Roll who coughed, seem to get the attention of Mandy who was still holding on to Megaman. "Oops, I forgot that you were here." she said while smirking. Roll face seemed to get fustrated at this so she told her straight. "All right Mandy, if thats your name. Could you leave my Mega alone. As much as I enjoy your company , my boyfriend and I desided for a small day out and were stuck with you so can you get off him please". Mandy rleased him and gave a puppy dog eyes trick to Megaman while saying "Is this true?", Roll looked at Megaman with a face full of determination. Megaman looked at Mandy with a face that said, 'what can I say'. Mandy puffed and flounced away.

With the netOps, Maylu's heated argument with Jasmine carried on. "Maylu you only think you have a chance because you live closer, isn't it?", "No, ive already won. Me and Lan have already started dating." Jasmine was left speechless and Lan gave a 'Are we?' face. Jasmine regained her compsure with one last attack. "Ok Maylu, I call you're bluff, prove it.", Maylu taken back with that, she built up her courage and pulled Lan into a deep kiss. Poor Lan, whos brain was still in no-mans land was not anticipating it. They had thier lips together for about 30 seconds until Maylu broke away. "Happy now Jasmine.". She huffed abit and logged her navi out.

20 Minutes Later

While Megaman and Roll was sitting in Megaman's homepage, Maylu was sitting next to a very thoughtful looking Lan who was lost in his own thoughts. Lan was lying on his bed felt the back of his bandana being played with, "do you have an obsessition with my head to day?" he asked. Maylu giggle, "what would it feel like if I took it off?" she asked. Lan carried on, "It will feel like a layer of clothing has been taken off.". Maylu replied "I wonder what that would feel like", she gave a small seductive smile on. Lan who was now raised into a sitting position had an eyebrow raised, he blerted "I think I know how this is going to end". Maylu pulled him into a very deep kiss.

Roll who was watching every minute of it saw Megaman who was lost in his mind. She signaled for him to move closer and he did. While watching the two teens make out she got an idea of her own. "Mega, whats wrong, you seem quiet?". He shook his head. He was about to open his mouth when Roll put a finger to his lips, "shhh, don't talk and relax.", she caught him in a slow but gentle kiss that sent Megaman's brain into dream land. 'This is it' he thought. 


	6. Like Nave, Like Operator

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips 

Chapter 6: Like Navi Like Operator

At Lan's House

"Lan, LAN," Mrs Hikari called but there was no awnser. She went into the kitchen and put her shopping on the table and saw a note on the fridge.

Dear Mom You're proberbly reading this because there is no awnser. I'm ethier asleep or busy on the net. Maylu is around so don't be suprised if she comes down stairs.

Lan

'That Lan Hikari, oh well' she thought. She started to prepare sandwiches for them as she waited for them to finish on the net.

In Lan's Room

The door bell rang once then twice, Lan looked at Maylu's face minus the hair clips. They kissed softly, "we should really get dressed, U' know." Lan sugestted while they cuddled a little closer, "I think the others including Dex is here, you know what will happen if he sees us this way." Lan sugestted again. "Do we have to? give us a few minutes?" she asked faintly. Lan nuzzled his face into the side of Maylu's neck making her giggle. "Yep we best do the right thing and get dressed, it obviously looks like we done something when we haven't, so we best get up." Lan said while getting up. He looked for his trousers and shirt. He tossed Maylu her stuff, and got himself dressed. He heard foorsteps that sounded like Dex,  
he hesitated.

40 seconds into the past

"Oh there, nice to see you three." Mrs Hikari greeted them, Dex Yai and Tori walked through the door. "Wheres Lan?" asked Yai, "Oh. hes upstairs with Maylu, there on the net". The three looked at eachother for an awnsers. "I'll go get them" Dex volentered, Tori looked at Yai in horror. As Dex got up the stairs he heard no activity from his room. 'Great Lan, you've made it to easy, you'll be banded from seeing Maylu completly.' he thought. As he opened the door, he saw Maylu on the PC and Lan fast asleep. "Oh, hi Dex." Maylu greeted. 'Lan fast asleep, Maylu on the PC,this isn't right' Dex thought, he walked out the room closing the door behind him. "Nice plan Lan, you're not as dense as I thought." Maylu congraulated. "Argh, thanx Maylu" he replied sarcasticly.

On Megaman's frontpage, Megaman was half asleep while Roll sat over him, playing around with his hair. "You have the same habits as me". Roll realised what she was doing and stopped. She looked at her operator and yawned, "Come on Roll, Jack out". "Megaman, you seem tired, jacking out". Both navis fell asleep in there PETs and their operators met the rest of the gang down stairs.

They walked off to the park until Tori broke the silence, "Ok, be honest, what were you two doing?", for once Maylu was happy the Roll was asleep and replied "nothing, why?". "Whatever" finished Yai.


	7. We have Our Reasons

Thanx Amine Master Zero for the mistake

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 7: We Have Our Reasons

In The Park

The group were walking in the park in silence. Yai thought enough was enough. "Ok you two be honest, are you together?" she asked Maylu and Lan. They looked at eachother and shook their heads. "See Dex, I don't know why you get so angry." Yai pointed out. Dex gave her an evil look, "So what explains her playing with Lan's hair?" he demanded. Maylu looked concerned at this, "His hair is playable." Maylu awnsered. 'Thats the least she has done Dex. Try kissing her.' Lan thought. "We all know how much you like Maylu Dex, I don't think she is seeing someone now, so you have you're time." Yai confermed.

"Ok Maylu, would you go out with me?" Dex asked softly. "I Can't sorry, I have feelings fore someone else, and its not Lan." Maylu replied. This raised a few eyebrows. Lan acted like he didn't hear anything. "Is it Tori?" Yai briskly. "What? That a new guess, but no." Maylu replied alittle taken back. Lan eyes widened, there was Jasmine.

Jasmine walked up to Maylu, and gave a tough scowl. "You haven't won yet Maylu Sakarui." she barked, Dex whispered to Yai "What is she on about.". Jasmine caught Lan in a forceful kiss, Lan pulled away stright away. "What is your problem?" Lan asked in a slight confusion. She turned to Maylu, "I challenge you to a netbattle, for Lan's love?" the rest of the gang gasped as Maylu turned to her PET. "Roll, Roll are you there?", A sleepy and grumpy Roll apearred on the screen. "Yes Maylu"  
she replied, "Roll we have a battle with Jasmine and Mandy.". The pink navi perked up in an instant "Is is(putting on a evil face) time for a bit of fun. Tell Lan to wake up Megaman, I want him to see this." She finished. "Will do." Maylu agreed.

Both girls jacked into a port on the street. The rest jacked into a port in the lampost so they wont get hurt but can watch.  
Both navis hit cyber space. "Ok Madi, lets make a wager, if I win, you dont bother Megaman and me(Megaman: What? Gutsman:  
I knew it!) and if you win, you can help yourself to Megaman(Megaman: No! Gutsman: Yes! Megaman: Shut up. Gutsman: Or what?  
Megaman: Ill hurt you. Gutsman: How? Megaman: I kissed Roll. Gutsman: Argh!) ok?". "Agreed!".

"Ok Roll, lets get things started, Heat Guts Style, Activate. Fire Sword battle-chip in and download!(450HP)", "Madi, Bamboo Sword battle-chip in and download.(480HP)". Medi rushed to hit Roll but her swipe was deflected by Roll defence with a sword. The sword battle went on until Roll used on of her arrows to get Medi off balance. It worked and Roll got Medi in the leg.

"Keep going Roll, Aura battle-chip in and download(450HP)", "Come on Medi, Hero Sword, Anubis and Guardian battle-chip in and download(350HP).". Roll went to attack with her flame-thrower but Medi used Guardian and Roll lost her aura. Roll stunned at the lost of her aura, Medi struck her twice with Hero Sword and used Anubis, Roll was losing HP very fast.

"Oh no, Roll. (she searched her folder for chip that would help but could not find one until she saw it.) Oh my."

On Note:

Dear Maylu I hope these will help you in the future. The first chip is from me and the second is from Megaman. If you want to know I sliped them in while I gave you your clothes at my house. Use them in emergencies and use them wisly.

From your new boyfriend Lan Hikari

"Ok Roll, here goes nothing. AntiRecovery, Balance and Delta Ray Edge battle-chip in and download.(30HP)", "Finish it Medi, 200Recovery and Long Sword Battle-chip in and download.(350HP)". Roll used AntiRecovery to counter Medi's 200Recovery, but for some odd reason it never did any damage. Roll shrugged it off and used Balance at 11HP. This brought Medi's HP to 170 and it put Roll's HP to 170 but because of the recoil time of the chip Medi struck her three times and Roll went back to 40HP. With the Anubis gradually taking her life, Roll used Delta Ray Edge and a huge burst of energy came from the sky(Taking the form of Megaman) and hit Medi dead on, causing her to log out immedietly.

"Oh right!. I so won out there." Maylu shouted in delight as Jasmine pulled out her PET and waved goodbye as she walked away.  
Maylu gave Lan a hug so big that Lan almost stacked. "Oh thank you Lan." she squeled as she hugged even tighter. Dex walked over to them. "You both lied to me." he said like he was in distress. "Sorry Dex, we had to, for the sake of our friendship we had to keep it secret. We tried to tell you but your lack of control made it so we couldn't trust you if we told you because you'll do something rash. Please understand, we had our reasons.".


	8. True Love Prevails

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 8: True Love Prevails

"But, but, but.", "No buts Dex, sorry, be honest, is it a crime for us to be together." Lan aplied. Dex went silent at that reply so Yai decided to change the subject, "That was some awsome battle-chips you used, where did you get them from.". "Lan gave them to me." she replied.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but I'm going home, I'm tired and its 6:25." Lan granted. "Maybe you're right Lan." said an agreeing Tori. As Dex, Yai and Tori walked off in one direction, Maylu and Lan wen in the other.

"Thank you for the chips, today. They came in too handy." Maylu had both of her arms gripped around Lan's left arm. "Its ok,  
you don't have to thank me.". "Fine, but you gave me two GIGA chips.", "I know, I had a quick look at your folder and it was full of standard chips, a few Mega chips and three dark chips.". Maylu gave him a playful angry look, "So your telling me in that time it was to get my stuff, you looked at my folder.". Lan laughed.

With The Navis

Megaman and Roll were cuddled together watching there to operators talk. "That Delta Ray Edge was too cool." Roll said to him beaming. "Yeah I know, as long as it made you happy.", Megaman replied. "Ahh, thats sweet.", Roll said even happier than before, at that, she got Megaman in a gentle kiss. 'I can never get use to that' Megaman thought.

The Ops

While reaching, Lan's house Lan had a suggestion. "Maylu you want to sleep over and before you get any ideas the only reason im asking is because of your folder.". "I'll have ta ask my mum, she'll say yes.". Silghtly happier now she gave Lanh a hug,  
"If any question, you're sleeping in the guest room and seriously you are." Lan finished. "Im ok with that." she said while walking away. 

At Lan's House

"Hey Mum, can Maylu sleep over?" blasted Lan as he got through the door. "I see nothing wrong with that." she replied greatfully. "Ok, thanks. She needs her folder reorgnised.", Lan giving a reason even when he didn't have to. Lan went upstairs and jacked Megaman into his PC. "Megaman, do me a favor and see if you can find a scuttle virus and win a Life Aura for Maylu and Roll." Lan asked. "Roger, e-mail from Roll saying that there at the door." Megaman disappeared off the screen.

Lan traveled to the front door at speeds man can not disribe. He opened the door to see a cheerful Maylu at his doorstep. "Are you going to stand there and stare, I know how nice I am U'know." Maylu enquired. Lan snapped back to life and went to his room. Maylu followed and pulled out her PET, she jacked in Roll but Roll's face turned into a frown. "Wheres Mega?" She asked. "Hes on a little mission for me. He should be back soon." Lan replied. A pop-up on the screen with Megaman and a scuttle virus. "Lan, chips please?" Megaman said while dodging blasts from the scuttle virus. Roll looked worried as Lan made his way to the PC, "On there way, Tornado Unite!(Gyrosoul) Blizeraga battle-chip in and download.". Megaman used his charge shot to blow away their aura. And he used his battle-chip to create an ice spike from under the virus to delete it.

"Lan, you got the file?", on the computer came another pop-up saying that Lan has recived new data. Lan inserted a empty chip and downloaded the data to the chip. The chip became Life Aura. "I'm gonna jack you out then back in, ok?" Lan suggested, "Ok Lan." Megaman awnsered. Lan did what he said and Megaman was back at his homepage with Roll. "You're back,  
I was worried." Roll gave a hug that almost knocked him over. "Yeah, I know." was all he can muster as her grip was tight.

There operators were watching when Lan remember about the chip. "Oh yeah, this is for you.", he handed Maylu the chip and she took it lost for words. "Lan, thank you, I, how...er". She fell silent from that leaving Lan to ponder 


	9. Five Points Of Temptation

Lan, Life and Battle-chips

Chapter 9: Five Points Of Temptations

In Lan's Room

Lan and Maylu were at a moment of silence, that Life Aura left Maylu thinking. 'He gives me so much, yet I don't give him anything' she thought. She was watching him while he was lying on his bed with his own thoughts. Maylu kept this one thought in her head. 'Its not fair on him, I've been so selfish in our short relationship.'. "No you haven't" Lan replied.  
She didn't notice that she was talking aswell, "I have, what have you gotten out of it?" she question, "That cool make out session, and Megaman is happy" Maylu didn't look impressed. "I started that make out session and while that was happening I called the shots, and I'm not the one that made Megaman happy, it was Roll." Maylu said with a slightly raised voice.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" Lan said calmly, he carried on "As long you don't lie behind my back or do anything stupid like treating my badly or what. We will be fine.".

Maylu went and sat next to Lan and she put her hand on his face. "Yes Maylu?", Maylu was in a slight daze, like a dream.  
"Lan Hikari, kiss me please?", Lan sat up. Maylu leaned forward and thier lips connected and they let their hands wonder alittle until Maylu allowed her back to give way to their weight so Lan ended up on top of Maylu. Lan pulled away abit so he can talk, "Oops." they were about to lean in again when. "Lan, Maylu DINNER!" they heard from downstairs. Lan put a small sad face on as Maylu giggled, "I bet your mum was watching so she called us at this time" she question playfully.  
"We best get down there cause im hungry." Maylu giggled again, "I would never get used to that.". Lan moved off of Maylu and made his way to the kitchen. Maylu got up slowly and followed him.

"I just remembered that we have school tomorrow." Maylu said worring, "For once I was paying attention rather than you, we don't have school tomorrow." Lan said while taking a break from eating, this suprised both Maylu and Lan's Mum because they could understand him.

20 Minutes Later

A very full Lan made his way up back to his room but in a slow and lazy fashion. Maylu tried her best to help him up but it was to no prevail. When getting to the top of the stairs, he stopped to take a break. Maylu walked right pass him and into his room. She sat at his PC and asked for Megaman, "Megaman, why is Lan so passive latly?" she asked. Megaman rubbed the back of his head in confusion, "Erm, hes been fine all day, ask him." He replied. Figured that will be the only way to find her awnser she left the PC.

She picked up her bag and went to the guest room, on the way she saw Lan tring to get up. When Lan finally got up he walked to Maylu's room and hugged her from behind. "What are ya up to?" he asked in a goofy voice that made Maylu laugh out loud.  
"Nothing. just looking for something" she replied. Lan left her to finish what shes doing, figuring this Maylu pulled out her battle chips with a look on her face saying she was ready for battle.

Lan, who was at his PC rearanging his folder, turn to the door to see Maylu with her mini-bag of chips. "Can we have a battle?" she asked with a sort of evil simle on her face. Lan smirked, "I cant see why not.". Lan pulled out a new folder that seemed to be full of forign chips. This confused Maylu slightly but she kept her fighting spirit up. 


	10. The Unexpected Guest

Lan, Life And Battle-Chips

Chapter 10: The Unexpected Guest

As Lan and Maylu was about to jack in, Lan's PC screen started to flash red. "Lan, we have an intruder, he, I mean they are breaking through the firewall. Breach is absolute." Megaman warned. Lan looked at his screen for awnsers, but there was a an explodion at the teleporter. Three shadows were seen and this made Megaman and Roll into fighting stance. The first shadow that left the smoke was a bat-like shape. Megaman's eyes widenned as he figured who it was, it was Shademan. He laughed manacingly, this scared Roll abit as she flinched. The second shadow that exited the smoke was dark even when visible, Darkman came into view. His appearence made Lan's wallpaper to black that seem to intimidate the two smaller navis.  
The final navi that left the almost gone smoke, his curved wings appeared first then his legs and the rest of his body. Lines in his body made him light up. It was Laserman.

"What are you three doing here?" Megaman demanded. His arm took the shape of a buster. "I never knew it was this easy to attack Megaman directly, I would of done it ages ago." Shademan belowed. The other two navis laughed as well, "Lan, have an idea?" Megaman muttered loud enough so Lan could hear. "Working on it, ahh ha got it!".

Battle Mode Active

"Timebomb Unite!(Junk Soul) Comet 3, Cheer, Quake 3(FF7), Drain and Red Signal Battle-chip in and download!". "Ok Roll,  
Fire Guts style activate! Watershot 1, Wide Blade, M Cannon Battle-chip in and download!". Megaman's Junk soul's panic mood effect made the three evil navis look in multiple directions. Roll took the oppitunity to take a clear shot with M Cannon,  
it hit Shademan in the eye. While Shademan yelled in pain the other two snapped out of confusion. Megaman activated Comet that hit only Darkman and Shademan, Roll also took advantge that Shademan was on the floor. She left a huge slash mark on Shademan left wing. Laserman fired at Megaman and caught him off guard, Megaman slightly dazed saw the other blast and Darkman and Shademan bats come in his directions. Activating Quake 3, making the ground rise and block the attacks. Roll took her eye the battle to see how Megaman was but she took a strike to the face by Shademan. Roll got up and fired directly at the three navis with watershot 1 but it missed. Seeing the situation, Megaman used Red Signal to hide their movements and Drain to get his HP back.

"Lan, this is not working!" Megaman shouted as he took Roll by the hand and broke into a run. With the operators, Lan was looking through his folder until he saw an interesting combernation of chips. "Hey Maylu, I think we can defeat them with ease." he said optimistic tone, Maylu looked at him funny. "Megaman, I have an idea but it might not work. It seems I have found a Program Advance but im not sure yet. Dark Aura Unite(Dark Serenade Soul)! Curse Of Bug, Guardian and Triple Foul!  
Program Advance!(785HP)". Maylu looked at Lan, "Lan I need chips?" she asked in disstress. He leaned in and kissed her, while doing that he placed five chips in her hand. "There is a P.A., and two defencive chips just in case something goes wrong." He said softly making her heart melt. "Lets go Roll! Spreader, Spreader, Spreader to make Hyper-Burst Program Advance! Protect and Shell Battle-chip in and download!(730HP)".

Megaman fult the sudden surge of power run though his body, "Lan, whats the name of the P.A.?" he asked. "On my screen it just says 'Hades', Use it and see what happens, your using a chaos soul so if its dark it wont effect you.". The other navis watched as Megaman started to do a strange dance while muttering an incantation. A huge pattern appeared in the space between Megaman and Roll and the evil navis. A huge culdren came up from the ground, a huge monster arised from the black pot(Yes people it is Hades from Final Fantasy 7). "What is that strange energy?" Laserman asked his evil companions,  
they both shrugged and backed off from the beast.

With the oprerators, the monster took Lan by suprise. Then his PET started to vibrate, then his screen went black and a surge of electricity ran from his PET shocking Lan. "Arggghhh!" He screammed in pain, Maylu crouched next to about to help him up.  
"Don't touch me Maylu! Current is still going through me and I dont want you to get hurt."" He shouted. "Roll! Roll! Can you hear me?" the red hair girl asked. "Yes I can! Megaman's program advance has backfired, its turning to us we need help.!" her navi clamed.

Hades turned around and pin pointed Megaman and Roll as the enemy. Roll sensed this as Megaman was exausted because of the summoning. Hades culdren truned to their direction. "Lan! Hes aiming at us, and I can't control it. Send something please"  
Megaman pleaded. Still holding on to his PET in pain, with the last ounce of his strength he used his last chip in his hand.  
"Escape(FF7) Battle-chip in and download!(785HP)" and with that Lan calapsed to the floor. Maylu shriked in fear, "Lan wake up! LAN!". The ground swollowed up Megaman and Roll and the reappeared behind the three navis. Hades seeing that his targets are gone he changed to the next best thing, the three dark navis. Their faces were covered in horror, they began to run as soon as it took aim. "Where are you going?" Roll shouted. As soon as Hades culdren tiped out Roll fired her Hyper Burst, shooting them into Hades river of energy, making them log out. 


	11. An Upgrade Thats Not A Soul

Lan, Life And Battle-Chips

Chapter 11: Its A First/ An Upgrade And It Isn't A Soul

Lan began to come to when we started to feel his arms and legs. He rised slowly and shook his head, "What happened? Megaman"  
he cried. Maylu gave him a very powerful hug, "Never do that to me again." Lan looked into her eyes, "Its never that easy,  
trouble always finds me.". Lan looked at the computer screen to see both Megaman and Roll talking quietly. "Nice to see you awake Lan." cogratulated Megaman. "What happened out there?" asked the blue head-band boy. "That was no program advance you gave me. It was a summoning of some sort.". "Like a navi chip" interupted Maylu, Megaman carried on "Yes, something like that. The worst thing is that I couldn't control it.". Maylu looked at Lan worringly. "While you were out, I contacted your Dad, He said there was something to give you come to Sci Lab as soon as possible." Lan got up and grabed his PET and Maylu's hand at the same time.

By the time Lan and Maylu reached Sci Lab, it was 8:25. Lan reached his dad's office to see him behind his desk. "Lan, I've been expecting you, there is an upgrade to Megaman's body to use the advance abilites of the fantasy chips. You're still the only one who has access to them. It will stay like that for sometime, even for Chaud and Yai." Mr Hikari took a deep breath and carried on. "I need you to jack Megaman to the PC. You will get something called the X body(Yes people thats the Megaman X with the NT symbol on X's shoulder pannel). You will be able to change Megaman back to normal at will. The X body has armour properties like the style change. You will still use the Soul System but it will be differnt. Do you want the upgrade?" Mr Hikari finished. Lan glanced at his PET, "Do you want it?", Megaman laughed "If it makes me stronger, fine".

Lan jacked Megaman in the computer and let him download the new program. Lan looked please when Megaman tried it on and said it worked. "Now for a really try out, bring in our guest.", Mr Hikari ordered. A wall pannel slide aside and Chaud stepped out. "You ready Hikari, we will see who is better, no upgrade will save you!" Chaud thretenly. "Prove it!" Replied Lan.

Battle Mode Activated

"X Body active! Fencing Saber battle-chip in and download!(850HP)". "Long Blade battle-chip in and download!(850HP)". Protoman took a swipe at X but he deflected it with ease. Protoman went on the absolute offence, taking swipe as soon as he was in ranged. X seeing that he had openings to attack, waited his game until he figured a good chip to use.

"Buster Sword Unite(Cloud Strife Soul)! M-Cannon, Boomer 3 battle-chip in and download!(850HP)". "Protoman, take him down.  
Elecsword, Vulcan 2, Invis battle-chip in and download.". X's soul change meant that he has a gold ponytail(abit like Protosoul) and his left sholder pannel enlarges, his body turns purple and he has Cloud's sword. This shocked Protoman abit but he snapped out of it with the use on vulcan 2. It missed and X used his M-Cannon to get a direct hit, X then fired his boomer 3 but Protoman used Invis to avoid damage. Protoman finished his share of chips by attacking with his Elecsword, it was parried the counter attacked. Protoman sword broke by guarding so quickly.

"Megaman, Armour change, Falcon(from X5)! Blue Moon battle-chip in and download.(850HP)". "Protoman, finish it! Delta Ray Edge battle-chip in and download.(730HP)". Megaman armour change was comlpete Protoman took this as a chance to attack. He used his giga chip and hit X three times in sucsession. Thinking he got away with it, the Blue Moon sattalite hit him in the back. X began to take flight.

"Ok Protoman, Sword, Widesword, Longsword to make Life Sword. Destroy him!(530HP)". "Ok Megaman, he wants to play. Demi, Muramasa, Knight to summon Odin.(400HP)". Protoman went to strike X but strangly enough X stood still and let Protoman hit him. Then Protoman heard him mutter something and Lan's PET began to hold a surged of energy. He began to shout in pain,  
"Lan do you want me to stop?" Megaman asked with concern. "No! Don't stop, I can take the pain, just finish off the summoning.". After a few seconds of Protoman swiping was concidered as futille. Behind Protoman was a huge armoured knight atop a mighty horse. Odin pulled out his sword(which is very similar to Cloud's), and charged at Protoman. "Now Odin, finish this match with Steel-Bladed Sword!" X commanded. Lan's pain from the energy of his PET intensifiyed at the command.  
Odin charged at Protoman at light speed. It sliced Protoman in half and forcing him to log out with struggle. 


	12. Love Sleeps After Midnight

Lan, Life And Battle-Chips

Chapter 12: Love Sleeps After Midnight

Lan droped to his knees after the energy was gone, Odin left Chaud speechless. Maylu helped Lan up after Chaud desided to move, this also left Dr Hikari quiet after Megaman increased energy level. "What did you do?" Chaud musterred. "Errr..." Lan wondered, "The fact that Megaman was so powerful didn't effect Lan's operator skills. These new chips are more from the operator than the technology. You can see that Lan took the pain from the use Odin, the command from Megaman didn't help." Dr Hikari summerised. "Fine, when I get the chips to equal Lan, I'll have a rematch." Chaud said while leaving. "Poor Chaud, he wont get the version that you have. Even if he gets a copy, it'll be toned down compared to yours. Your chips have the raw energy running though them, thats what makes it so powerful. You should be getting home, its late." Lan's dad finished. "Ok Dad, see you later." Lan and Maylu made there way back to ADCD.

After silently making there way back to Lan's house. As they got to the front door Lan was commented about his battle with Chaud. "That was a good battle but how do you hang on while your taking the pain?" Lan looked at her funny, "The only reason I hang is because im me and Megaman work as a team and take the pain together." He replied. Maylu took his hand in hers and walked through the door. "I can't belive your back so late, but as long your safe. You two should get ready for bed." Lan's mum enquired. With no sense of arguement, he went upstairs on the way taking his towel from the banaster, heading to the bathroom. Maylu went to the guest room changing into her night clothes.

When Lan got out he was slightly dazed of the heat of the shower. He was already in his pajamas, so he walked into his room very slowly. Lan was on the verge of falling asleep, he was just about fighting it, but it didn't help. He nodded of on his bed at about the same time Maylu walked in. She spotted that he was out like a light and that Megaman wasn't in his computer.  
She picked up his PET and jacked Megaman and Roll in. She then whispered something to them and pulled the covers over Lan,  
doing this made him turn in his sleep. She kissed him on the cheek then left the room.

At 11:59pm

Lan's monitor began to flash making him stur slightly. He got up and rubbed his eyes and made his way to the computer. After tapping one key, the flashing stopped. He looked carefully at his monitor to see if anyone was awake, to his supprise both Megaman and Roll was asleep. He scratched his head in wonder, 'Being with Maylu must be making me go nuts?' he thought. He decided to get a drink of water to help him think right.

On his way up he saw that a small light was shinning from the room Maylu was in. He took very small noticed of this at the time and wondered into his room. He was now under his own thoughts and thinking random things. His door cracked open to reveil a red-head poking its head through the door. She entered very quietly so Lan didn't notice, she sneaked up on the boy who was half-asleep. His eyes were closed as she was inches from his face. Maylu moved a strand of hair from Lan's face,  
after that she placed her lips on his ever so lightly. His eyes flickered open and shot up, "Maylu? what are you doing here?" he asked. Maylu giggled, "It was a bit cold thats all." she replied. Lan shuffled across his bed so thier was space for Maylu to sit, she sat down so she had her back to Lan. "Can I hang out with you? I'm a little lonly." she asked, "Yeah, sure just don't fall asleep." he replied. Maylu layed her self down nex to Lan, he felt uneasy about that but Maylu eased that.  
"Dont worry, I wont bite." she slowly put her arms around Lan's neck and pulled Lan in to a kiss. They pulled away and thats when Lan saw the drowzness in his girlfriend's face. She seem to fall asleep as soon as she stopped looking into Lan's eyes.  
It snapped into Lan's head, 'she planned this.' he thought. 


	13. Teams of Megaman

Lan, Life And Battle-Chips

Chapter 13: The Teams Of Megaman

It was a bright warm morning when a Lan Hikari got up. He checked his table to see that it was 9:56am. He sighed then tried to turn over but then he found out that his beloved was clamped to his waist. Knowing now his movment was restricted, he shuffled back to his original position. He scanned Maylu's face and thought 'She is so peacful, it amazing.'. Maylu sighed in her sleep and loosened her grip but slid upwards so her head was resting on Lan's neck. Lan came out of Maylu's hold to head for the toilet.

The red-head girl shook her head in an attempt to clear her dizziness of waking up. She gave a small giggle on seeing herself in Lan's bed(again). She checked under the covers, "No worries, I've still got my underwear on." she said to heself with another giggle. "Funny" the brown haired boy on the computer applied, this made Maylu jump slightly but she regained her composure to speak. "You know what Lan, I can get use to this.", Lan went red in the face, "Is that you or your hormones talking?" was Lan's comeback. "Now who's funny" she sighed. Maylu managed to get up and walk over to the computer, "How are you this morning?" she asked with a smile. Lan got up with a confused face, "I was woken up at midnight so you can come and sleep in my bed when you could of asked and I get nothing for it." he said betending to be upset. "Ok im sorry, I'll make it up to you." her statment was followed up by a kiss.

Later on that day Lan was talking with the others about the evil navis and his battle with Chaud. The thought of the great Chaud being beaten with ease scared evryone. "Thats impossible, I can't be." said an amazed Yai, "Thats unreal" gasped Dex and Tori was left for words. Lan turned red with embarressment "It was mostly Megaman, I just fed him the chips.", Megaman sighed, "Sorry but you're wrong. I wasn't taking any pain".

With the navis, Megaman was showing them about X mode. There was ohhs and ahhs when he changed form. "How come punny blue navi get upgrades. Well Gutsman too strong to need it." Gutsman stated. "We all know your jealous of my Mega." Roll remarked,  
everyone else laughed. "I'm never jealous!" Gutsman protested, Megaman looked at Lan, "Yo, we have training.". Roll gave Megaman a tight hug, "Be careful. I'll be with you in half an hour. I need to run an erand for Maylu." she gave him a small kiss and at that Megaman and Roll logged out.

Lan waved goodbye to Dex, Yai and Tori but Maylu walked with him. "Can I come with you to train?" Maylu asked him. Lan gave her a hopeful look, "Fine, you'll have to wait until Roll gets back". They got to Lan's house and went to jack Megaman in but Roll was in ADCD square looking for more music practise lines for Maylu.

Roll was in the small line to go into the square when a small explodion from the teleporter. Knightman and Magnetman appearred from behind her, this gave the a small scare but she relaxed quickly. "What are you to doing here?" she asked, "Apparently there has been activity from Shademan and Laserman" Knightman awnsered. "By any chance, do you know where Megaman or Protoman could be." Roll's face brighten at the chance to help, "Mega is at home, I'll go get him but I'm not sure about Protoman.". Roll went to log of but two black navis appeared out of nowhere, "Time for our revenge!" Laserman shouted as he saw Roll. Roll made a break for it while Knightman and Magnetman went to hold them of. "You two stand no chance!" called out Laserman as he used Pericing Laser to knock out both of them. The two defending navis hit the floor hard as their attempts at slowing down the two navis dropped aswell.

Megaman was sitting in his homepage in a meditation like position. He was alarmed when there was a bleep as an incoming e-mail. Megaman read it and his eyes widened, "No-way!", Lan and Maylu appearred on the screen. "Whats wrong Megaman?" he asked. "Laserman and Shademan are tring to attack Roll, I'm going to help her!", Megaman rushed to teleporter. 'I hope they make it in time' thought the worring Maylu. 


	14. Roll! I'm Coming!

Lan, Life And Battle-Chips 

Chapter 14: Roll! I'm Coming!

Megaman was burning rubber on the walkways on the net. He was running faster than he thought at times. But while he was running he was jacked out. "Hey! Whats your problem?" Megaman shouted in a very hostile way, "You should of taken the desktop shortcut. If you did you would be there already." Lan's flat tone made Megaman feel stupid. "Oh, sorry I'll go now." with that he jacked Megaman back in.

As soon as Megaman was at the square he spotted a weakened Roll. "Roll! I'm here" Megaman called as he ran to her. She sturred as she heard her boyfriend, "Mega, is that you?" she whispered, "Yes its me, I'll tell Maylu to jack in" Megaman comferted. "It maybe a trap, be careful." she finished. "Maylu, jack in." commanded Megaman, and she did what he asked.  
"Lan, do you know what I can use?" Maylu asked, Lan tossed her a chip. "Sweet, thanks" she squealed in delight. "Full Cure battle chip in and download.", Roll began to sparkle and then she looked like nothing ever happened to her. Megaman looked pleased but that feeling went very quickly, his thoughts went into revenge. "There gonna pay" Megaman mutterred. Megaman ran to the nearest screams, then he saw Knightman and Magnetman at the feet of Shademan and Laserman. "So, there you are. This should be easy." Laserman labelled, "Ready for X-Mode, Megaman?" Lan called. "Battle Set, Routine", "Execute!".

Battle Mode Active

"X-Mode transform! Vulcan 3, Bass Another, battle chips in and Download!(1000HP)". Megaman jumped up in the air with speed to try and catch Shademan off guard. Shademan teleported to a shooting distance away, Megaman took advantage by firing Vulcan 3. All 9 shoots connected and knocked him over, Laserman used this time to charge and fire a set of shots that came from Megaman's left. He rolled out of the way and the ones that were still in his way he destroied with his X-Buster. Out of spite Megaman used Bass Another(From MBN4 Blue Moon), an image of Bass appeared and fired four energy rings that all hit.

"This is it, Fira Unite(Ifrift Soul)! Triple Foul, Missing Score(Barret's Ultimate Weapon in FF7), battle chip in and download!(1000HP)". Megaman was now imunne to fire attacks but thats not why Lan choose it, Megaman charged at Shademan who was preparing to attack. Megaman raised his new looking buster and fired a slow moving meteor. Megaman drop kicked the meteor sending it at 160mph. It went so fast that Shademan didn't move, it him square on the head sending him somewhere on the net. Triple foul works in the way as you attack normally but it carries confusion, blind and shock paralysis. Megaman used this and hit Laserman on the chest, at first Laserman didn't think much of it first until he felt the side-effects.  
Laserman's attack went in another direction, Megaman used this to charge Missing Score. Ifrift Soul hade the same ability as Metal Soul, it can charge generic chips to do double damage but it also charges fire chips to do double damage as well. Megaman used Missing Score and knock Laserman down while sending him back a few feet.

"Finish these two off. Ultimate Armour(Megaman X4 or X5) activate! M-Cannon, Flare, Protect make Program Advance: Nova Strike !". Megaman made quick use of his plasma shots, Laserman who was still suffering from the effects of Triple Foul was barragged with charged shots. Laserman finnally lost his status effect and aimed another Laser attack at Megaman but he had this covered. As soon as Laserman raised his arms Megaman fired the Nova Strike. A huge voice shouted 'Counter!' but this blast also logged out Laserman.

Wondering this Megaman looked for any sign for Shademan but since he can't pick him up on his sensors. Maylu PET began to beep meaning that Roll has picked something up. On a second screen Roll was in firing distance as Shademan seem to be charging an attack to seem to be aimed at the blue navi in the distance. "Hyper Beam!" Shademan shouted.

"Stop him Roll! Wide Shot 3 battle Chip in and download!(900HP)" Roll fired it immiedietly stunning Shademan at the same time with the 'Counter!' sound going off. Lan found this the best time to pull this off now that he can see Shademan. "Its over.  
Mime battle chip in and download" Lan commanded calmly. Mime is a chip that repeats the previous action used by the user of the chip. This just meant that it was Nova Strike that was already 850 damage but for poor Shademan, Megaman was in Full Syncro mode so it meant doing 1700 damage(I know this is overkill but who cares). Megaman fired this huge energy ball(To all those that have playied the X games and know that Nova Strike is a body tackle, i've changed it to an energy blast. Thank you ) that went towards Shademan at tremendous speed. The blast logged out the bat shaped navi in an instant.

-------------------

To end our chapter, I need ideas to help me with the greatest summoning of all time. The Knights of The Round Table from Final Fantasy 7. If you read this story please send me reviews with your ideas. Thank you in advance, Ideas not used will be used for other summoning and P.A.s. Your name will tagged with that P.A. or summoning.

As a small addition I'm making a small glossory of the chips used and from what game their from so people don't get confused.  
This story was more based on the game than the TV show. Because I'm in England the best we've got to is the episode that Bass (or Forte) is seen for the first time. I'm sorry for the people who hasn't playied the game to much detail.

Triple Foul-Final Fantasy 10/X

Fira-Kingdom Hearts Missing Score-Final Fantasy 7/VII

Fencing Saber-Final Fantasy 10/X

Flare-Final Fantasy 9/IX (I think)  
Protect and Shell-Final Fantasy 10/X

Odin-Final Fantasy 8/VIII

Drain-Phanasy Star Online Ep 1 & Ep 2 (Gamecube Version)  
ElementNul & Big Guard-Final Fantasy 10/X

Demi-Final Fantasy 7/VII

Hades-Final Fantasy 7/VII

FolderBack-Megaman Battle Network 3: Blue

Full Cure-Pokemon Silver & Gold/ Effects from Final Fantasy 7/VII

Dispel-Final Fantasy 11/XI: Online

Dark Aura-Megaman Battle Network 3: Blue

Balance-Megaman Battle Network 3: White

Blue Moon-Megaman Battle Network 4: Blue Moon

Firaga & Blizaraga-Final Fantasy 11/XI: Online

Gold Fist-Megaman NT Worrior: Second Series

Comet Blaster-Sky Blazer

Hyper Beam-Pokemon Sapphire and Ruby

Mime-Final Fantasy 7/VII

This Glossory will be updated when a new chip is introduced. I hope this helps. If there are still any unknown chips please tell me in a review.

And lastly I dedicate this chapter to Mohamed O, Christopher T and Ashley H that go to my school.


	15. The New Chip List

Lan, Life and Battle Chips 

Chapter 15: The New Chip List

Lan sighed with relife while leaning back on the chair. "That was close, I'm not doing that again." he exclamed as Megaman gave a small laugh. "This may sound sad, but it was easy. That upgrade worked wonders and that armour you sent me was just fantastic.". At this point Roll was all over Megaman so his face was mostly red. Roll was tightly clamped on to Megaman's left arm. The battle they won didn't go over looked, unknown to them that there were navis watching the fight with undivided attention. One of those navis was the head of Offical Chip Usage group that work with the goverment. As cool as it was having Shademan and Laserman defeated with ease, he thought the chips used were dangerous.

"We have to ban those chips. It could put many of us in danger. Dman Sci-Lab, Damn Fantasy chips." said the head. "He used them pretty well so we should give them the benifit of the doubt." said the first adviser. "Why dont we make a seeperate libary for him, makes sense." the second adviser put forward. "The second idea is excellent but he can't have it off that easily. Do you know who the operator is and do you know the chip data he has?" asked the head. "Well, I know his name is the ever famous Lan Hikari with his navi Megaman. His chip collection has grown 60 ever since the hes had the fantasy chips."

"Hmmm, no wonder he could control them. But still, send him a new Chip Libary, but keep this in mind. Now that he has them,  
he maybe the strongest navi in the world by far. He may now even surpast Chaud easily-" the head was cut off. "Sorry to give you the bad news, but Megaman has defeaten Protoman with ease but also he has a second form called X-mode." said the first adviser. "How come I was never told about this?" called the second adviser in distress. "If thats the case, if Megaman is that powerful, and he goes maverick, we will go down in flames." said the head in the same attitude.

Later on that day Lan recived some mail with an attachment. "It says that this makes it offical that we can use our new chips but it also had a warning." said Megaman reading the E-mail. "Read the warning." Lan asked, "If we were to go out of control,  
the goverment will use all their power to stop us. How hostile." Megaman finished. "This also extends our chip libary memory , this should cause a scene when we used this in an offical match." Lan commented. "I can't belive that they think WE will turn evil." Megaman said enraged. "Just leave them. We have another e-mail, Megaman can you read it?". "It Mr Famous, he wants abit of training for his three navis. Should we accept?" Megaman asked. "Ok, we have nothing better to do, where is he?  
" Lan replied. "He next to the train station.". "Lets go!"

Ten minutes later Lan arrived at the station to see Mr Famous waiting. "Are you ready Lan?", Lan laughed "Battle Routine, Set ", "Execute!".

Battle Mode Activate

"Lets give this a bright start. Ok Mr Famous, I'll give you three turns. X-Mode Transform! Circlegun 3 unite (Search SoulEX)  
Barrior200 Battle chip in and download!". "Your conferdent. C Cannon2 for all navis. download!(1000HP)". All three of Mr Famous's navis attacked with the mighty C Cannon2 but the all missed. Megaman dodged their attacks like musical chairs. Using his warp gun every once and a while to put off their stratgy. Megaman found this amusing while Mr Famous's navis got fustrated.

"At this rate, this will end very quickly. Tresure Box unite (Anima soul). M Cannon battle chip in and download!(1000HP)". "You won't beat us. Airhockey 3 to all. download!". Megaman using his new soul had the ability to attack with invisible blasts. Punk decided that enough is enough and used his Airhockey but Megaman used M Cannon to shoot it back to where it came but by this time, the other two navis used their Airhockey but it was destroied by the one coming back. They all dodged the one coming back but it was to late for Gridman because he got one of Anima's invisible blasts in the back.

"This is your last turn. Fast Gauge and Fencing Saber battle chip in and download.(1000HP)". "We wont lose. Sanctuary battle chip in and download!". More attacks from the navis missed. Megaman attacked every odd 40 seconds just to annoy them.  
Kendoman's strikes were either parried by the Fencing Saber or dodged. Punk sent out four of his wheels to Megaman. Megaman jumped among them and cut them in half. Gridman's copies were made to look stupid at Megaman's footwork.

"I warned you. Blue Moon, Red Sun, Bass Anomoly and Hyper Beam to make the Summoning: Alexander(This is dedicated to Titanfan . This was a great idea.). Download!". "Nooooo, this can't be. Geddon 3 and Pannel Return battle chips in and download"  
Megaman instantly began to mutter the incantation while perfoming a strange dance. While this was happening, Mr Famous's navis hit Megaman with everything they had but it was to no avail. A surge of energy ran through Lan's PET making him scream in pain. A huge tank like machine came from under the ground(The Alexander from FF8). This scared Mr Famous's navis so they broke into a run. "Now Alexander! Hail From Heaven" Megaman ordered. The surge of energy increased so Lan's pain increased. The huge tank turned to running navis and absorbed the holy pannel that they were on and fired an uncountable amount of missles into them causing them all to log out with minimmal fuss.

"What power you have, Lan, I best go.", With that Mr Famous left very hastily leaving Lan on the floor.

-------------------------

This concludes another chapter but we still have the glossery.  
If anyone wants me to put Lan's offical folder for this story please tell me in a review.

Red Sun-Megaman Battle Network 4: Red Sun

Bass Anomoly-Megaman Battle Network: Blue Moon

Alexander-Final Fantasy 8/VIII

This chapter to dedicated to Titanfan, Dralcon and ZeraEXE. The P.A. ideas and Summonings are sitll wanted. Thank You

Rayokarna


	16. Act Now, Talk Later!

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips 

Chapter 16: Act Now, Talk Later!

Lan woke up to find himself in Maylu's bed. "Wheres Megaman?" he screamed. Maylu shot up from her computer and looked up at him, "Don't worry, hes with Roll.". Lan's body relaxed. "Oh yeah, while you were out, I cross checked you new Libary with mine. You have three summonings. All classed as level 3. If you go out like a light everytime you summon a level three, what happens if you use a level 4 or 5.". This scared Lan slightly but that feeling went very quickly. "What happened to Mr Famous , I sware I was netbattling him? Did he call you?" Lan asked. Maylu looked at him with a face full of concern, "No. Megaman did, you were on the floor when we found you.". Megaman appeared on the screen, "Nice to see you up Lan. Mr Famous left very briskly. It's not like him.". Lan jumped from Maylu's bed, "Megaman, what time is it?" he asked, "5:33, why?". Lan gave him a shrug meaning 'no reason'.

Somewhere else. "Mr Famous, how did it go?", Mr Famous's face filled with worry. "You see Sir, it went badly. I didn't even lay a scratch. I tried my hardest but he was too quick, too powerful and too resourcful to beat. He finished me off with Alexander summoning, and he got it right.". The buissness men around the table looked scared. "Didn't see that one coming"  
one of them said, tring to break the tension. "He will only be our enemy if we think of him as our enemy." Mr Famous said tring to calm everyone down. "That saying can only go so far. We need a plan. You, Chaud and those daark Navis have all fell at his feet. Who's next?" another buissness man exclamed. "We maybe dealing with a new threat." a man dressed in black said.

At Maylu's house, Lan was preparng to leave when he got a thought. "Megaman, do you know who we haven't seen in a long time"  
, "Who?" Megaman awnsered in confusion. "Your dark soul, I wonder.." as Lan began to trail off. "Oh! Him. I don't think the Fantasy chips effect my light and dark self. Like I care anyway. Plus Maylu is behind you." Megaman finished. Lan turned around to be floored by an estatic Maylu. "What was your motive?" Lan called the best he can under Maylu's wieght. Maylu giggled, "Sorry, I'll let you get up.". They both got and Maylu put her arms around Lan's neck making him blush a bit. "You know that I haven't forgotten my little promise,(giggle) I know now is really not the time but your parents can wait 20 minutes." Maylu stated. Lan raised an eyebrow, "I think I know how this is going to end.". This made Maylu giggle, "I knew you would say that." she said while begining a small but passionate kiss. Maylu pulled away to the suprise of Lan and pushed him onto the mini-couch and straddled onto his waist. She leant over and kiss Lan again with even more passion than last time. (What happens is your imagination. All will be revealed soon but not in this chapter)

Megaman and Roll watched the situation between their operators and wondered how far it will go this time. "I bet you it wont even go half way." Megaman joked. Roll turned around with a serious look on her face, "I bet she'll go all the way"  
Roll said sternly. "How do you know?" a confused Megaman asked. "She has condoms in her pocket. she said it was only in the heat of the moment but I don't belive her.", Roll gave a dissapointed look. "Maylu has done the right thing. By putting safety first." Megaman was tring to lighten the mood. "But shes 15, so is Lan, thats not good to have on your mind." Roll said worringly. "Look, their made for each other, I'm putting my X-mode on it". "Fine Megaman, if you put that much on it,  
fine." Megaman hugged Roll in victory.

One hour later, Yai decided to stop at Maylu's. After being let in by Mrs Sakurai, she went up stairs to see what was up.  
"Maylu, am I allowed in?" Yai asked thinking that yes was the only awnser. "No, give me minute!" Maylu shouted back. Yai placed her ear against the door to see if she can hear anything. Yai's eyes widened after hearing giggle from Maylu and Lan. 'What were they doing?' Yai thought. Maylu finally came to the door, "Sorry I took my time. You can come in now.". Maylu backed away from the door and Lan was getting his stuff to go. "So what were you two doing?" asked Yai while smirking.  
"Just kissing thats all." Maylu pointed out. "Whatever." was her reply.

--------------------

Another day, another chapter. Yes no battles to day, Megaman and Roll needs a rest. Amine Master Zero's Idea was great. No chips to day


	17. Nothing Is What It Seems

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 17: Nothing Is What It Seems

As Lan got home, his mind was racing at 200mph. "So Lan, tell me what happened." Megaman asked with curisoity. "Wern't you there?" Lan asked back. "Who said I wanted to watch. Anyway its a breach of privacy." Megaman replied. "So what happened then, I heard that Maylu had condoms in her pocket.". Lan gave him a shocked look, "Ahh at least we didn't have to use them"  
. Lan relaxed himself as he placed his PET on the bed, "Something is up but I can't put my finger on it. Do you have that feeling to Megaman?". Megaman gave him a half worried look, "Yeah, I got the same feeling, I wonder what it is?". Lan sat down at his computer and started on his homework.

At Maylu's house.

"I can't belive you had them!" Yai shouted like she just had a fit. "I can explain." Maylu protested. Yai put on her disgusted face, "Maylu Sakaurai, you of all people, I would not expect you to have these." Yai shouted again. Maylu faced turn into a slightly guilty one. "I had them just in case anything happens. I know it doesn't make any better person if I went through with it so I just had to test Lan's responsiblity and put him through it." Maylu finish while putting up a defeated tone. Yai's face brightened up as she gave a smile, "So did he pass?". Maylu grew a smile too, "With flying colours.  
Yai's smile turned into a curious look, "What happened? I heard you were giggling with that dense boy so something should of happened.". Maylu face had an evil grin, "Well it was going smoothly until you came but it was fun.". Yai got a bit fustrated, "That well and good and all but it doesn't explain what happened.". Maylu started to laugh, "I can't tell you,  
you never tell me what you do when your with Chaud.". Yai gave up, "Fine but I don't want anything to happen to you.".

Later on in the day, Roll ran into Megaman on the net. "I can't belive I'm seeing you." Roll squealed as she jumped on him. They caught a few looks as they hit the floor. A few of the personal female navis cried at the fact that a mini celebrity navi in his own right had a girlfriend. After getting up while carring Roll in his arms, he checked to see if anyone was watching. "Don't do that to me again." Megaman said while dropping Roll on her feet. Roll put her arms around her boyfriend's neck, "I found out why Maylu had the Cs." Roll said. She pulled Megaman into a small kiss and pulled away. "So why did she have them?" Megaman asked.  
'Typical' Roll thought, "Ok, she had to test Lan's ability to control himself and to test his responsiblity towards the situation. He passed with ease but it funny to see something phisical that Lan wasn't in control of. In the case of what happened in her room, Maylu has Lan wrapped around her finger. He has no excuse if Maylu has to talk the next time they have one of their moments"  
Roll explained. "Ok, he got a bit frightened when I told him but should be ok with that." Megaman said as he began to walk off with one arm arond his girlfriend's waist.

When Megaman got back, Lan was working on his homework. "Lan, I have news" said his net navi, Lan turned around. "What is it Megaman" he asked slightly irritated. Megaman explained what Roll told him, Lan seeing the reason why but had a bit of a frown on his face. "Whats up Lan? You ok?" asked Megaman, Lan raised an eyebrow. "Its understandable that she wanted to test me but its the case that she could of just ask." Lan said. "Maybe it wouldn't feel the same" enquired Megaman. 


	18. Just Another Day For Once

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 18: Just Another Day. For Once.

Lan got up looking forward to a normal day of school, he was up before Megaman could use the alarm. He got dressed and slid down the banaster insted of walking down the stairs. His cheerful mood was seen by his mum and reflected back. "How are you Lan? you seem to be happy." asked his mum. "I'm fine, school should be fun." his mum nodded as she went to wake Lan's dad.  
Lan slowly made his way to school bu while he was walking, he ran into Maylu. "How are you this morning?" she asked. Lan put on a feeble smile, "I'm fine.". Maylu caught on to his smile and frowned, "Are you upset about yesterday?" she asked. Lan just put his head down. "If you are, I'm sorry. It was a feeling that told me it was something I had to do. Before making up your mind about the situation, please see it my way. Its rising issue about under age 'you know what' and I wanted to make sure that you were not one of those people. I was willing put my perfect record at an end for you and you payed me back by putting me first.  
You not just the ultimate best friend but your the dream boyfriend, well in my eyes anyway." she explained. Lan raised his head with a strong smile. Maylu was close to bursting into tears thanks to her mini speech that came from the heart. She put her head to hide but it was to late, Lan already saw. He wraped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug, she let a small gush of tears fall on Lan's shoulder.

When the two got to school, they wern't late but right on time. Most of the class were sat down by the time they got in. When they walked in, Lan had his arm around Maylu's waist. This caught a few looks from people but Dex was dertermend not to look. Maylu's face was still stained a little red after letting tears fall 5 minutes ealier. Lan walked her to her seat and then walked to his that was right next to hers. "Nice to see you on time, Lan. Ok let get on with the lesson.". The class pulled out their note books and wrote what ever was in the board.

With the navis, Roll sat next to Megaman and clamped her self to his right arm.The were approched by Iceman, Glyde and Gutsman . "I heard about you heroics on the net, Megaman. said Glyde catching their attention. "Yeah you most be the strongest navi in the world to be on a winning streak like yours. Keep it up." congratulting Iceman. Gutsman stayed silent. "It wasn't just me, Roll helped me out alot, couldn't do it with out her." Megaman turned to the pink navi. Roll blushed heavily, "Oh thanks Mega." as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Gutsman would take them out anyway" Gutsman snorted. Glide turned to him. "If thats the case, the first time we saw Shademan, you should of taken care of him then." Glide pointed out. Gutsman just turned away.

At lunch the group ate as normal, chat flaring as high. Yai had changed the subject to a scary thought. "My dad had got some inside imformation about the goverment planing to fight a new threat, but its got nothing to do with the dark navis appearing.  
It was the first subject that stopped the talk. Everyone shrugged it off except for Maylu who wasn't even listening. "Earth to Maylu"  
Tori asked and Maylu face shot up to look at everyone. Yai gave her a worring look, "Is it about the 'you know'?" Yai asked. Maylu went red and nodded. "how many, times do I have to tell you to tell you, its ok." Lan comferted. Maylu's face brightened up and she smiled. 


	19. Just Another Day Interupted

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 19: Just Another Day. Interupted

A huge Limo pulled up against the school grounds. Three guys in black stepped out and made their way in.

"So what is Lan talkiing about?" Dex asked Maylu. Maylu heitated, "Me and Lan had a disagreement." she replied, Lan almost choaked on his food. A grin appeared on Dex's face, "Weakening already. Thats a shame.", he said in a mocking tone. "Shut up Dex" Lan told him flatly. Anger rose to Dex's face, "Who are you talking to like that?" Dex shouted. Lan looked up at him, "Why don't you just give up? Its almost a fact that I'm going to be at Maylu's side for very long time." he looked to his side to see if Maylu wanted to say something. "Lan, I'll give it three months, it's my birthday." Maylu said while winking. Tori gave off a small laugh.  
"I see that Maylu is willing to get down and dirty on her sixteenth birthday." he said. Maylu's smile grew bigger, "I guess thats true." she continued. Lan laughed.

Three guys came bursting into the canteen. This startled everyone. The three guys looked around for their target. Their eyes zoomed in on Lan's table. Lan saw what was coming and stood up. The guy went up to Lan and tackled him to the ground. "Yo, whats the meaning of this?" Lan asked in desperation. "Your under arrest for a country safty hazard." one of them said. "How did you work that one out?" Lan asked in even more confusion. Lan began to struggle as the hes of the school in the canteen crowded around.  
"Let go of me! I've done nothing wrong!" he shouted.

In the net world, Megaman was cornered by three offical navis. "Is there an easier way to sort this out?" Megaman asked. They all shook there heads. "If thats how you want it, fine." Megaman finished while logging out.

Yai stood up. "Stand down you to." she commanded but nothing happened. "There under my control." a man in a blue suit walked in. "Is that.." Maylu started, "The president" Yai finished. Lan stopped squirming to speak, "What do you want with me?" Lan asked.  
The president's face turned to a frown, "We don't want anything. You have become the most powerful operator in the world. You have defeated World three, Gospel and Nebula. With your newly set chips, you have unimaginable power. We, the world govermment can't have you siding anyone." He explain. "I have done nothing wrong! Let me go!" Lan protested. The man in blue shook his head, "Not unless you want us to terminate your navi. Everyone knows how close you are to him." he said. Maylu stood up with her face stained red with pure anger, "Let go of him!" she shouted. The president turned to her, "Who are you to tell me that.".

One of the guards narrowed his eyes on Maylu, "Hey isn't that Megaman's girlfriend's operator." he asked to himself. "Yes thats me." she said proudly. "Thats a shame, I'll doubt the two navis will see each other again." said the president sternly. "This has gotten way out of hand, now I know I'll never vote for you." Lan said with a smirk. The president put on a smirk that matched Lan's,  
"Words. The first sign of maverick-ism. Well just say goodbye to your friends.". The president signaled for thee guards to take Lan away. The word that Lan left was "MAYLU!". Shocked faces were on everyone as he was draged out of sight.

Yai put her hand on Maylu's sholder, "I knew I should of went through with it." Maylu said to herself. Yai giggled, Maylu was about to erupt until, "Maylu, this is far from over." Yai said with a nasty smile. She was holding her car keys. 


	20. Maylu's Fury

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 20: Maylu's Fury

"Where are you talking me" Lan asked. One of the guards slapped him, "No talking and to awnser your question, were sending you to a containment unit.". Lan had his hands tied around his back so the feeling in his face was strong. "Don't worry Lan Hikari,  
we'll notify your parents." the president finished.

Back at school, Maylu rushed outside in haste of catching the limo. "We're gonna find you Lan!" she shouted with everything she had. Yai caught up with her and called a sports car that happened to be on stand by. Tori and Dex got to the car, "You two stay here we'll be back." Maylu told them. The two boys were left dumbfound, "Do you know that black limo that was parked outside the school? Follow it." Yai ordered. As the car drove off, Maylu pulled out her PET, "Roll you there?" she asked. "Roll looked close to crying. "Yes, they took my Mega!" at that Roll burst into tears. "They took Lan away from me. The shall go down by my hands"  
Maylu said raging with anger.

After waking up from taking a blow to the head. Lan looked at his surroundings. It was like a jail cell. Lan pulled out his PET, "Megaman are you there?" he asked. "What did we do to deserve this? We saved the world five times and we're locked up for life.  
Whats wrong with this world?" Megaman replied with questions of his own. "How do we get out of here?" Lan asked. "I've scanned the area already. There are no jack in areas." Megaman awnsered.

Yai's car pulled up against a govermment building. "He must be in there." Yai told her. "Lets find a jack in point." Maylu suggested.  
At that the two girls got out of the car and looked carefully for a jack in point. Maylu found one near the gates so she pulled out the PET cord and slotted it into the jacking point. "Jack in Roll! Execute!" Maylu shouted.

In the cyber world, Roll landed in a maze version the building. she set off in a quest to find Lan and her boyfriend Megaman. Her making way through the cyber system was mostly stelth. Being known as Megaman's boyfriend had its down points. "Found any thing yet Roll?" asked Maylu, Roll gave a sad expression. "I take that as a no. Keep looking." Maylu commanded. Unsuspected to Roll, she was being watched carefully, "Should we raise the alarm." the observation guard asked. "Yeah, this sharade has gone on long enough." the general told.

As Roll crept through the hallways the alarm went off and before she even said her name, she was surrounded. "Roll, you are under arrest for braking and entering." one of the offical navis presented. "Crap. Maylu I might need some chips." Roll muttered. Three navis walked up towards Roll, "Are you coming quietly?" another one asked. "Nope." Roll said flatly. "Fine, get her!" the general ordered. "Maylu, Now!" Roll shouted.

Battle Mode Activated

"Justice One battle chip in and download!(800HP)". A huge fist came from the sky and squished three of the navis making them log out. The shock wave wiped out the rest.

"Easy enough, wait who is that?" commented Roll. A red navi appeared from the corner. It was Protoman. 


	21. Fight For Freedom

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips 

Chapter 21: Fight For Freedom

"Sorry, but I can't let you pass" Protoman said coldly. "Come on Protoman, give me a brake. Let me pass?" Roll demanded. Protoman swiped his sword in the air. "That can't be done. You'll have to fight me to get pass." Protoman said. Roll put on a confused look, "What do you think you're doing? Lan and Mega has been locked up for something thats not even a crime. You must think this is wrong?" Roll asked. "My opinions are not to be dicussed. Battle me or leave." Protoman demanded. "You show weakness. The great Protoman losing his cool, its a first." Roll mocked with a smirked. A sweatdrop appeared on Protoman's face, "How dare you question my liablitiy. Fight me now or leave!" shouted a very angry Protoman. "Malyu, do we have a choice?" Roll asked. A window with Maylu's face appeared. "No, to save Lan and Megaman we must go through him." Maylu said. A similar window appeared with Chaud's face in it, "You heard the lady. Battle ready!". "Go!" shouted Protoman. "Battle set routine!" commanded Maylu. "Execute!" finished Roll.

Battle Mode Activate

"Ok Roll, be careful. Justice One battle chip in and download!(800HP)". "Make short work of this Protoman. Wide Blade battle chip in and download.(1000HP)". Protoman's sword changed shape and he charged at the female pink navi. Roll steadied herself for Protoman's attack. As soon as he was in range, he took a swipe but it missed thanks to Roll's teleportation. "You can run forever"  
Protoman shouted in fustration. Protoman lunged again and again and again but still missed. Protoman backed Roll into a corner but it was figured late that it was a trap. Protoman went to take another lunge when Roll dissappeared and Protoman was left in the corner. Out of nowhere a giant fist came crashing down on top of Protoman hitting him dead on.

"Nice work, keep it up. Heat Guts Style active! Protect, Delta Ray Edge and F Laser battle chip in and download.(800HP)". "Shape up Protoman. Long Blade, flame sword and Neo Vari Sword.(720HP)". As soon as the chips were downloaded, Protoman lunged at Roll making her teleport again but this time he was one step ahead. "Knockdown Slash!" Protoman shouted as he teleported to Roll new location and hit her square on the chest. This made his Long blade dissappear but it was replaced with the Flame Sword and a quick slash with that stunned her again. An the he changed to the Neo Vari Sword. He took a bit to much time and Roll recovered and hit him with a Delta Ray Edge. The explodion consumed all hope of seeing Protoman while he was hit. A shock wave flew through the air as it headed towards Roll at speed. A loud bang could be heard where Roll was but she seemed to be hit but not as bad as first thought. A small shield appeared and went away like an invisible wall infront of Roll. Roll's arm turned into a bow and fired a slow moving fly looking missle. It went directly towards Protoman, Protoman laughed at it and sliced it in half. A smirk came up on Roll's face, 'Idiot' she thought. The missle blew up taking Protoman with it.

"Last run Roll, you can do it. M-Cannon x3 to make Omega Gigia Cannon program in and download.(250HP)". "Don't mess this up Protoman. Sword, Wide Sword and Long Sword to make Life Sword, program chip in and download.(220HP)". Protoman used his normal sword for the time being. Roll took pot shots at him while teleporting to miss his swipes. Roll decided to put her style to use by firing a series of flame thrower attacks. Protoman had his work cut out dodging and evading the attacks. Protoman knew that he was way to far out to land a blow on the pink navi. Thats when he activated the Life Sword and teleported to random directions. Confused, Roll tried to pick him out by firring arrows at him but she was to slow. To make things worst clones of Protoman began to attack. After giving it a few seconds of thought Roll raised he self above the arena and shouted "Roll Scan.  
All the copies disappeared as the real one came from the sky screaming "Bravier!". Protoman slashed Roll in half and landed cleanly. Protoman confused that he didn't hear her log out was put to rest when Chaud started to shout at him. "Look behind you!" but it was to late when Roll had him in her sights. "Gotcha" she muttered as she fired. The blast hit him on the chest.  
"Protoman. Logging Out."

"I can't belive it. I lost." Chaud said in disbelife. "Full Restore battle chip in and download." Maylu called as she saw Roll's HP return to max. "On to Lan." Maylu said happily.

---------------

F-Laser(Firefly Laser) Megaman X5


	22. Gates To Glory

Lan, Life and Battle Chips 

Chapter 22: Gates To Glory

Roll ran through the govermment computer system in an attempt to free Lan and Megaman. "You were awsome against Protoman,  
we might be able to challenge Lan and Megaman one day." Maylu congratulated. As Roll did that, Maylu was sending an e-mail to Lan telling him to be ready to make a break for it where ever he was.

With Lan and Megaman, the two were pondering a plan for their escape. "We can blow our way through everything. We have the power." Lan suggested. "Thats true but we need out side help." Megaman replied. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Lan checked his e-mail menu to see that he has recieved one from Maylu. "She said she would run when she disabled the security system." Lan told his navi. "She must be good to get that far. She may be our new rival." Megaman said in a happy tone. "I wonder where Chaud is"  
Lan asked himself curiously.

"You have failed us!" the president ranted. "I underestimated our enemy. But she was too strong. I'm asking myself why we lost"  
Chaud said quietly. He refused to look at the president in the face, "Is all the best offical operators and navis turned crap. Mr Famous lost and so did you sorry ass. You to used to be so relible but now you get bowled over by a boy who doesn't know what hes doing and then being wiped out by his dumbfound girlfriend. Sorry Chaud but your slipping." the president continued. "Why don't you hire Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakuari then." Chaud said back sturnly. "Because they think for themselfs. Thats why." president countered. "Repeat that." Chaud said shocked. "You heard me. You do what ever we want you to do. Thats how you were raised and thats how it will stay. It doesn't matter what you do you will always come crawling back." the president finished. Chaud just looked at him and walked out while slamming the door.

"What should we do master?" Protoman asked. "We are going to prove that we can think and act on our own orders." Chaud said without thinking. "And how would we do that sir?" Protoman asked again. "We are going to help save Lan Hikari and then beat him." Chaud awnsered with a slight touch of anger. "Ok sir but what do we do about Roll." Protoman asked a third time. "We are going to leave her for now. Her and Lan are closly bonded, it will effect her if Lan loses." Chaud directed. "So shall we get to work and destroy. My sword hand itchs for another battle.". With that Chaud jacked in Protoman on to the computer system.

On the net, Roll found her self at the security room but was backed of by some navis. "Your not getting past." one of them demanded. "Maylu I need something to wipe them out. Justi-" she was cut off by a gust of red wind. "Arrrggghh!" bthe navi screamed in pain as he logged out. "Protoman. What the hell do you think your doing." the general navi shouted but his anger drained to fear as Protoman lifted his sword. "Let me through or prepare to die. Chaud send me something flashy." Protoman demanded. "Neo Vari Sword battle chip in and download." Chaud said with athority. Protoman's sword changed in to one with no shape. "Advance on them!" the general ordered. Six navis ran towards him but they all went down as he shouted "Knockdown Slash!". He teleported and took them all down in one swipe. "What are you doing here?" Roll asked him. "I'm here to prove something.. Now lets get Megaman out of his cell." Protoman said with a evil smile. "Lets go!" called Roll who already ran off while he was talking.


	23. Lan Hikari Unleashed

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips 

Chapter 23: Lan Hikari Uleashed

"Roll, I've found Hikari's cell. E-mail Megaman and tell him to run while Chaud directs him." Protoman told her. "Ok, arn't you going to get into trouble Protoman?" asked Roll. "Not as much as you but I'll get into trouble. Like I care anyway." Protoman awnsered.  
"What do you want to prove Protoman?" Roll's face turned to curisoity. "Someone above us thinks its funny to mess about with our abilites. Were here to prove that we can dish out some cold served revenge." Protoman replied. "Ok. lets get on with our plan"  
Roll finished.

"You think that by some freak accident we'll get out?" Lan asked sarcasticly. Megaman looked at him funny, "When navis become human." he replied. The cell bars instantly slid open. "Ok, looks like you will be in flesh soon." Lan said to Megaman in a joking mannor. Lan got up and ran through the doors. As he was leaving the cell area, he got a phone call. "Hello?" he asked, "Hurry up Hikari. Your good for nothing girlfriend is waiting for you." Chaud replied. Lan looked at his PET and screwed up his face. "Was it you that opened them for me?" Lan asked. Chaud snorted, "What do you think?" he awnsered. "Would you two hurry up." Maylu screamed in the background. "What is she doing there?" Lan asked amazed. "She came to help. WHAT! The door your at is being locked by some unknown navis. Jack Megaman in to the small board next the door and help me get rid of them." Chaud finished.  
"Ok will do. Jack in Megaman, Execute!".

With the navis, Megaman teleported on to the feild. "MEGA!" Roll squealed as she jumped on him. Megaman callapased under her weight. "Nice to see you to." he replied. She allowed him to get up then she pulled him inches away from her face. "Don't do that to me again." Roll said softly as she pulled him in a very passionate kiss. They were at it for a full minute before Protoman gave off a fake cough to get their attention, "Enough you two there are navis here.". Megaman let go of his girl and went into buster mode,  
"Come out where ever you are I'll take you all on!" Megaman shouted. "Are you sure?" a voice sounded. "Ain't that Magnetman?" Protoman asked himself. Eleven navi teleported on to the field. "Your joking." Lan said to himself. Magnetman, Nepalman, Shadowman, Medi, Colonel, Numberman, Searchman, Toadman, Knightman, Tomahawkman and Gyroman appeared. "Ok, didn't see this one coming." Lan said through Megaman's speaker. Colonel stepped forward, "You'll have to log out every one of us to get past. Think you're up to it?". Megaman also stepped forward, "On one condition. If you fight three on three to make it fair.  
"Fine. Lets get started." Colonel finished.

Battle Mode Activate

"I may be a bit rusty. X Body active! Ultimate Armour active! Ultima battle chip in and download.(1000HP)". "Go Roll! Fire Shadow Style! Justice One battle chip in and download.(800HP)". "Protoman, get rid of them. Wide Blade and Long Blade battle chips in and download.(1000HP). It was Magnetman, Knightman and Napalman up first. Magnetman's electric attacks missed everyone, Protoman was first to strike at a short distance. Knightman's Royal Wrecking Ball missed as Protoman ducked under then cut the chain. Knightman was in confusion was short lived as a giant fist came from the sky with Megaman on it. He opened the wings on his armour and increased the speed of the fist. "Justice Omega!" Lan called as it hit Knightman and instantly logged him out. Protoman struck Magentman four times before her began to feel it. A plasma blast hit Magnetman on the leg before Protoman came in with the finishing blow. "Knockdown Slash!" he shouted as he teleported infront for him and sliced him. Magnetman logged out.  
Napalman took aim at Roll and fired. She absorbed it because it was fire on fire and she clocked her self with the help of shadow style. "Ultima Wave" Megaman shouted as he caused a green energy blast that wiped out Napalman. Three from three logged out.

"Yeah keep going Megaman. Wings Of Discovery, Dark Matter and Candle Of Life to make the program advance: Draw of 999.  
(1000HP)". "Roll your fantastic. Wood Sister style activate. Flashbang battle chip in and download. (800HP)". "Keep going Protoman. Elec Custom style activate. Hero Sword battle chip in and download.(1000HP)". Toadman, Tomahawman and Shadowman were up next. Megaman took random shots at the three navis. Shadowman cloaked himself so he could not be targeted. Toadman used Water Seed to hide in the aqua pannels and started firing electrical notes at the three navis. Tomahawkman man stood on top the mini-tower of the three gods, from there he flung axes at his enemies with out thought of retaliation. Protoman avioded Tomahawkman's attacks in thought of what will happen, when he got close enough, he stabed the aqua pannels with his sword. Toadman squealed out of pain while reviling himself, Protoman took another swipe then finished off the job with Hero Sword. Megaman and Roll took back to back in hope of seeing Shadowman. Then it struck Roll with an idea,  
Roll's arm turned into a bow and fired a series of five missles. Because they were heat seekers, they homed in on Shadowman's location. All hits connected then he was left open to a Winter Wind attack from Roll and was logged out. Tomahawkman hit Protoman twice but stayed where he was. Roll was going to fire but Megaman stopped her, he then used the power of his P.A. and blasted Tomahawkman off his tower and logged out in one strike.

"Five more left. X Fire Armour with wings Activate. Enhance Sword battle chip in and download. (1000HP)". "It is my turn to do something amazing. Colonel, Colonel SP and Colonel DS to make the P.A.: Legend Of Colonel.(800HP)". "I need no navi chips, I'm better than that. Z Saber battle chip in and download.(840HP)". Numberman, Searchman and Gyroman wer next to step up to the plate. Searchman got as much distance between him and everyone else. Numberman started to throw maths components at Protoman, then used Cyclo Bomb, the all hit. Gyroman used Gyro Tornado to keep Megaman and Roll at bay. Megaman used the boosters on his armour and thrusted his blade into the leg of Gyroman. Megaman the slashed Gyroman across the chest and logged him out. Roll ran towards Searchman and took a few blows along the way. When she got into the range she used her P.A.  
An image of Colonel done a series of slashes that all hit their mark, the Tank Cannon 3 was used then Cross Divide. Searchman was logged out. Numberman, who got the better of Protoman, got ambushed by Megaman with a set of swipes the was ended with a Charging Colision.

Medi and Colonel stepped up then Protoman dropped out. It was Medi against Roll and a showdown between Megaman and Colonel.

"Time for a sword fight. Ultima Weapon battle chip in and download. (1000HP)". "Roll you can do it. Salmandra, Fountian, Boltt and GaiaBlade to make the P.A.: Master Style.(600HP)". Colonel and Megaman battered each other with blows with their swords. The odd buster or tank cannon was used to put each other off. On the other hand, Medi and Roll were staring down each other and slowly the began to move. Walking in a slow circle while keeping eye contact. They began to punch and kick eachother completely forgetting that they hadchips.The broke upto take a small break and then appeared the nicks and scratches of eachothers blows. "This is over Medi. Master Style!" she called out.Roll split into three in all different styles and began to punch, kick and slash Medi until she could take no more, and then she caused an explodion that wiped her out. As for Colonel and Megaman, they were taking hit for hit as they tried to better the other. But then Colonel got to close and got caught in X Fire armour's claw and stabbed him multipule times to make him log out.

"Well done for now, Megaman but you will be challenged again" was Colonel's lasts words.


	24. Net Savior Duties, My Ass

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips 

Chapter 24: Net Savior Duties, My Ass!

Lan jacked Megaman from the door PC. He ran on through the hallways on his search for the exit, he had to dodge and evade some of the guards that were on full alert. The only thing that kept the whole building from shutting down is Protoman and Roll guarding the security room. When he made it to the reception, he was finnaly spotted by two guards. The went to tackle him but it failed because of Lan's baseball slide. He burst to the fence with the amount of energy he had left. He wasn't going towards the gate in fear it won't open but it did. "Oops" was all he can say while changing direction. As the gates open Lan saw Yai's car and jumped into the open door. His head landed on Maylu's lap. "Time to go." Yai told the driver and in a flash they left.

"I'm gonna kill you Lan Hikari" Maylu said in a very angry tone. Lan decided to sit up, "But, but b-" Lan was interupted by Maylu's index finger to his lips. "But I'm glad your ok." she finished in a very soft tone as she brought her lips to his. Lan tried to talk anyway , this made him and Maylu come apart. "Ain't you going to get in tro-" he was interupted again. "I don't want to hear it." she said flatly as she kissed him again but sticking her tounge in his mouth. He pulled away again, "But seriously?" he asked. Maylu locked her eyes on his, "Quiet" she said flalty as she tried one last time with all the passion she can muster and third times a charm. Yai was sitting in the front on the lap of Chaud, she gave him a concerning look. "We are in serious trouble and Lan and you are in the middle of everything. Those navis worked along side Megaman with all their heart and he has now defeat all of them. Even himself, is there no end." Yai said. Chaud laughed, "I suppose you can see it like that but they will get over it. Lan worked hard to be where they are now, and they won't throw it away for a crapy president. The only person who's in threat is evil. But there is one thing I'm scared of.". "What?" Yai asked. "If anything happened to Maylu, Lan would go maverick and destroy everything in sight but that has a small chance of happening if Lan always watches over her." Chaud finished. Yai leant back, "Would you always look over me?" Yai asked him. Chaud laughed again, "Maybe". Yai decided to check on two operators, "Are you two done back there?" she asked. Maylu pulled away long enough to say "no", then she got back to what she was doing.

It was late when they got back to the Hikari residence. Lan's mum was already informed about what happened at school and was prepared to go and see him. But as soon as she got to the door, it burst open. Maylu pulling Lan at high speeds while saying hello quick enough to be polite. Chaud and Yai walked in slowly. Maylu finnaly stopped after thinking about what she had to do. She plopped down on the sofa and Lan sat next to her, Yai and Chaud sat across from them. Before anyone decided to talk, Lan checked his PET and began to laugh quietly, this attracted Maylu's attention and she started to laugh too. Megaman and Roll were stuck in a make out session that made them completely oblivious to anything else. They took short breaks to look at each other then they will come together again. Lan and Maylu watched for about ten minutes before enough was enough. Lan took out an Invis chip and downloaded it. Roll fell forward through Megaman when his transparancy began to show. Megaman and Roll looked up to see both their operators laughing their heads off. They blushed crimson heavily and broke appart enough so that they were only sitting up holding hands.

"Whats going on?" Lan's mum asked everyone. They all looked at eachother. "The govermment is scared of me but Maylu, Chaud and Yai help me get out. This may mean trouble for all of us but I'm quitting my Net Savior duties. They can kiss my ass." Lan said with anger. Maylu squezzed his hand and looked at him in concern. In Maylu's mind she always hoped that he would stop and spend more time with her but now that he has said that, who would protect the world. "Are you sure? Who would help Chaud keep the peace?" she asked him. "I'll give up my duties but I'll still watch over the world. I work well to hard to let the president throw me off course. I have the most advance chip collection ever. I'll not do all that work to waste." Lan awnsered.


	25. The Loose Bounty Hunters

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips 

Chapter 25: The Loose Bounty Hunters

Lan went to his room with Maylu, Chaud and Yai. "Time to be relaxed." he said as he jacked Megaman to his PC. Everyone else also jacked their navis in. When they got onto the homepage, they used the link to the square. When the appeared, gasps could be heard from all around. Gutsman and Iceman stepped out of the crowd and greeted them. "Where have you lot been?" Iceman asked. The group looked at eachother for an awnser, "I got my ass saved by these lot." Megaman said with a smile. The all walked towards the BBS boards.

As they got there, the air flow changed and the speed changed to a gust. "Whats happening?" Megaman asked the group. "Us happened." said a large navi similar size to Magnetman. The group looked up to see a two navis infrount of them. The second navi was the same size as Glyde. "Who are you two?" asked Roll. The two navis looked at her with supprise, "You're saying you don't know us or even heard of us?" the smaller one asked back. "I'm a high rank Offical and I've never seen you before. Who are you and your companion?" Chaud said in the little window screen. "I think we should break the ice. My name is Claymore and my giant friend is called Bola. We are bounty hunters. We are here to see the pray, and he seems in good condition. This will make fight." Claymore finished while drawing both his swords. "Yo ho ho, wait a minute. I'm not going to fight you here and now. I have no need and I'm tired and its six thirty. The last thing I wanted to see is a pair of bounty hunters even though I saw it coming"  
Megaman said.

Claymore looked dissapointed as he put his swords away. "You know that we have to delete you but your such a good navi that I might let you live on a sly one." Claymore commented. Megaman didn't look impressed, "Why would you do that for me?" he asked. "Because I'm a navi that has heard about your adventures. Me and Bola personally only want to battle you as part of our training. But we knew that someone would want a bounty on your head eventually. It was only a matter of time until we would run into you. I'll say this, we are old navis and it something we want to do before anything happens to us." Claymore replied. "I never knew a bounty hunter held so much pride. I suprises me that he is so understanding." Roll whispered to Protoman. "We shall wait until you are in perfect condition before we battle." Bola and said. "Who sent you?" Megaman asked. "Who do you think?" Bola said slightly fustrated. "Calm down Bola, the ones who are scared of you. Oh yeah, nice battle with Colonel. We will send you a reply telling when and where. Reply to us as soon as possible." Claymore finished. "FIne, I guess I'll see you soon. Not that far ahead I suppose." Megaman told them.

"Later." waved Claymore with one blade. "Adios" snorted Bola as the two navis logged out. Megaman clinched his fist in fustration,  
"Another day another battle." he told himself. Maylu gripped on to his left arm. "You ok?" Roll asked him. "Yeah, we best get going,  
I don't want anymore drama." he told her. All of their navis logged out.

"Whats up Lan?" Maylu asked him. Lan raised his head so he was looking up, "They didn't seem to be worried if anyone heard them.". "Maybe they have been through so much that it didn't matter." Maylu calmed.

----------------------

I posted two chapters because I don't have the time in my life and post one and wait awhile. Update! That is the Bola and Claymore from Megaman Legends 2. Ok, battle chip update!

Flashbang: Transformers Armarda  
X Fire: Megaman X Command Mission.  
Ultima: Final Fantasy 7  
Dark Matter: Final Fantasy 10  
Candle of Light: Final Fantasy 10  
Wings of Discovery: Final Fantasy 10  
Justice One: Megaman Battle Network 5: Teams of Colonel & Teams of Protoman & Double Team.  
Ultima Weapon: Final Fantasy 7-10(10 Japan only) & Kingdom Hearts  
Salamadra: Megaman Battle Network 3: Blue & White  
Fountian: Megaman Battle Network 3: Blue & White  
Bolt: Megaman Battle Network 3: Blue & White  
Gaiablade: Megaman Battle Network 3: Blue & White  
Draw of 999(In Final Fantasy its 9999): Final Fantasy 10  
Z Saber: Megaman X4(Original) & Megaman Battle Network 4: Blue Moon & Red Sun(Chip Form.)  
Master Style: Megaman Battle Network 3: Blue & White.


	26. The Legend Of Eight Navis

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 26: The Legend Of Eight Navis

The next morning Lan got up before Megaman could sound the alarm. Lan rose out of bed abit before seeing that he had an e-mail.  
He got to his computer and opened it up. "Its from Bola and Claymore." Lan told Megaman. Megaman looked confused, "Have they figured out a place and time to battle yet?" he asked. "No, they say that they have imformation thats improtant to us." Lan replied. "Anything else?" Megaman asked. "Just meet them with everyone at 4pm in the square." Lan told him. "Ok just get ready for school." Megaman demanded while Lan was already looking for his clothes.

Through out the day, all Lan could think about is what Bola and Claymore was going to say. Most of his classmates were shocked to see him in the morning. Alot of people found it hard to comunicate with the brunette as the he went through the day. Maylu was the only one who could talk to him properly and at times she found that tough. He was quiet all day and he rarly spoke to Megaman that made him worry. By the time school ended, Lan told everyone to meet him at the square and e-mail Chaud. He got his reply in a matter of seconds, saying yes.

Lan ran home with Maylu close behind in his dust. He launched himself through the door while taking off his shoes in midair. Maylu stopped to say hello to his mum before going upstairs. He jacked into the net with Maylu and Megaman and Roll took the shortcut to the square. When Megaman and Roll got there, the was waiting for them with Bola and Claymore. "You took your sweet time." commented Protoman. Ignoring that Megaman turned to Bola and Claymore, "So what did you want to tell me?". "Before we say anything make us a deal?" Claymore demanded. "What?" Megaman asked sturnly. "You'll battle us in the near future?" Bola explained. "Fine. Ok now what was it?" Megaman said returning to the subject. "Now thats out of the way, heres our I side of the deal. The goverment has got 8 new navis ready for you. Each has their own secret power and has a soul that you can use. They are: Astroman, Duosearchman, Tankman, Frostman, Rainbowman, Swordman, Grenademan and Tenguman. They are using the Fantasy chip technology to make them powerful and they have no Op. I'll try and explain each one in as much detail as I can." Claymore explained.

"Tenguman: He looks down on others like he is better than them. A prototype with the power of wind and storm. He has a built in boomerang that causes Mini-tornados. Signiture attack of his is called Tornado Hold, with a projectile that causes tornados, he can lift things with ease. He also can fly so he should be strong."

"Frostman: The powerhouse navi with a built in ice machine. In battle he will make his huge body count as he will try and shatter your center of gravity with earth shattering thumps. He uses blocks of ice to crush his enemies but he is kind of stupid to not insult him. His main attack: Ice Wave, creates a wave of ice that ripps through most surfaces with ease. Its known to freeze and burst and break all at the same time."

"Duosearchman: Known to camerflage himself too suprise his enemies. He is a new version of Searchman but the added 'Duo' is the big difference. He has two heads that don't agree with eachother but it has a huge cannon unlike the original warp gun. Its most used attack, Homing Sniper: Locks on to your body signiture and follows you until it explodes."

"Astroman: The quiet one. The one who wants to live on his own all the time. The power to rule the cosmos of the net but it varies to Cosmoman in many ways. He has two orb that orbit his body, like two, big, unbreakable balls that will home in and attack. He also has the power to teleport at will. Astro Crash: Very destructive move. It makes the Shooting Star chip(Meteors in MBN3) look like crap. Do you need to know more.

"Swordman: The hounoranble one. Keeping his fighting fair, he uses effective slash and waves attacks to hie advantage. Because of the size of his sword, the top half of his body floats. Being able to charge up and shoot powerful fireballs, he can toast things in a matter of seconds. Weapon of choice: Flame Saber, its covers longer range thatn a Fire Sword chip."

"Grenademan: The drill sargent that blows up anything for a pastime or for a laugh. He has unseen speed and he has deadly firepower to destroy things in minutes. Its not like him to leave anything unexploded. The main wonder about him is that he has always wanted to feel the pain of an explodion or two. Main weapon: Flash Bomb, it has the effect of an Energy Bomb chip but it flies in a straight line and the blast lasts longer."

"Tankman: The navi who is worried about his own power. This navi is unpredictable in his own right. Hes power levels vary depending on how he feels. He is the navi's soul you can't get but you'll get armour pieces of him insted. To level things out, If you can beat me and Bola you'll get Bola's soul. Anyway, he is very destructive and will break through enemies with his Tank Cannon ability. Main Weapon: Breaker Blaster, this will blow all enemies and even pirece some guards."

"Rainbowman: A clown navi at heart that is similar to Wakkoman buthis abilities are different. User of electrical attacks, he can use generators to manipulate the energy around him. His main weapon is his arms that have an absurd arm span. He can strike of distances unheard of by anyone. Weapon of choice: Thunder Claw, this attack either drags the enemy close or it can send electrical pulses to the trapped target." Claymore finished.

"Thats it I guess, well can we have our battle around 5pm?" Claymore asked. Megaman looked confused, "When will I see those navis?" Megaman asked. "I'm not sure but you will soon. See you at five." Claymore finished before him and Bola and logged out. 


	27. Experience Vs Power

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips 

Chapter 27: Experience Vs Power

"Roll would you be my partner for match against Bola and Claymore?" Megaman asked. Roll blushed heavily, "err I guess thats ok.  
Maylu, is that ok with you?" Roll asked. A window with Maylu and Lan popped, "Yeah I can keep an eye out over Lan in the mean time." she said. Everyone laughed, "Where are they?" Lan asked himself. A huge gust of wind blew most of the people in the square off balance. "Yo ho ho, We meet again. Waste no time, you ready?" Claymore said as he drew his swords as fast as he could. Megaman was in battle stance, "Almost always.".

Battle Mode Activate

"Lets rock and roll. X body activate. Gaea Armour! Missing Score and Demi battle chip in and download.(1000HP)". "Lets go. Aqua Shield style activate. M Cannon and Protect battle chip in and download.(800HP)". Both arms of Bola turned in to Hi-Cannons and began to blast at the two smaller navis. Seeing that Protect was a defensive chip, when Roll used it while in Shield style, it had double effect and it worked on all navi friendlies in a short range. Bola's attacks were doing nothing while Megaman and Roll were idle. Claymore stood behind Bola for now, working on a way to catch them off guard. "Now Megaman!" Lan commanded when Megaman's Power X-Buster turned into a huge cannon. When he fired, he was sent back a short distance because of the power. Bola's huge self was to big and slow to completly move out the way with out getting hit, he took the strike to the left sholder. Bola just began to fire again when he found out that Roll was nowhere to be seen. She jumped out from hiding (That was behind Megaman) and fired a blast from her M-Cannon, Bola was again to slow and took another hit to his left sholder.

"Keep it up. Assult Vulcan, Enhance Sword and Firaga battle chip in and download.". "Time to shine. Aqua Sword and Fire sword battle chip and download.(800HP)". Megaman shifted his body into another firing position and blasted Bola with a series of bullets and 3 of the 6 hit their target. And again his left sholder was the target and this time he held his arm in pain. Claymore stood infront of him and took over. His swords were drawn and was ready for action. At that Roll stood infront of Megaman and activated both Aqua Sword and Fire Sword. Claymore charged and slashed at Roll, some were dodged, more of them was parried and two of them hit. Roll struck back and got four hits directly on his chest. Megaman stood into a ready stance and when Claymore jumped back for another attack Megaman fired a Firaga spell. Claymore saw it coming and deflected it back at Roll with his sword. Megaman didn't see it coming and used all of his strength to leap infront Roll and take the hit. Because of the heavy armour plating of the Gaea Armour, he just about made it to take the hit. As powerful as the impact was, it only knocked him over on his bum.  
Claymore came charging in again and went to slash Megaman but was deflected by a block of the Enhance Sword. If to make matters worst, Bola began to fire again and Roll found cover behind Megaman who was taking the hits.

"This isn't good. Falcon Armour activate! Invis, Thundraga and Dispel battle chip in and download.(730HP)". "Back him up! Fire Shadow style activate. M-Cannon, No Beam 3 and Fire Tower battle chip in and download.(680HP)". More attacks came from Claymore but this time Megaman saw it coming and flew off. Roll who turned invisible, also ran off. When Megaman got far enough from his target turned around and fire a series of Shortshots(Falcon Armour's charged attack), two of them hit Claymore and the other two hit Bola. Megaman searched the field and pinpointed Bola still firing at him, he then used Disepl and Bola's Hi-Cannons dissappeared and he was left dumbfound. Just thinking that he had another enemy, Claymore attacked. Megaman used Invis to phase through his attack, Megaman finished off the movement with a swift kick to the leg and then a round house kick to the chest. Claymore fell hard but it wasn't over, while Megaman was in firing clearance he fired a Thundaga spell into the sky and it rained down bolts of electicity. A smlodered Claymore rose into the air helpless.

On the other hand Roll appeared infront of the confused Bola after he lost his cannons. She shot him with a fully powered flame thrower attack and then hit him with a M-Cannon chip. Bola tried to hit her with a huge barge attack but it missed, it was countered with a Fire Tower chip and the 'Counter Hit' came up on Maylu's PET. Roll noticed that Claymore float idle in midair, right behind her so she fired a No Beam 3 chip at Bola making him log out. She quickly turned around and blasted Claymore with flame thrower attack the made him log out too.

Battle Mode deactivated.

"Well done young Megaman and Roll. Here is your prize. Megaman, you get the Bolaymore armour soul and for Roll you can now use Soul unison, starting off with Megaman's soul." Claymore told them. Megaman added his new piece of equipment while Roll jumped around estatic about the ability to use soul unison.

-----------------------

No Beam 3- Megaman Battle Network 3: Blue and White  
Thundara- Kingdom Hearts  
Vulcan Assult- Final Fantasy 7  
Gaea Armour- Megaman X5

Next Chapter: Kick Up A Storm


	28. Kick Up A Storm

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 28: Kick Up A Storm

New Soul Tutorial.

"Ok Lan, activate an Armour." Dr Hikari told Lan.

Battle Mode Activate.

"Here we go. X Body activate! Installing Gaea Armour.-(At this point Megaman is ready for his soul.)-Big Hammer 3 unite (Bolamore armour soul)."

(The way this soul system works that it sacrifices an armour and a chip to work. In this story, I have used the normal soul unisonNapalm soul, Divine unisonIfrift soul that only works if Lan sacrifices a fantasy chip with the same element. For e.g. Fira makes Ifrift, Thunder makes Ramah and Bilzzraga makes Shiva. Now we have the armour soul system, it works by sacrificing a chip while

in a armour. Its a soul that lasts as long as the battle goes on and you can come back to it but the down side is that the armour you were in can't be used until the battle has ended. When you are in a Armour Soul Unison(ASU) you inherit looks from the soul and the armour. You also inherit some abilities from the armour as well. You can mix and match the abilities of a soul with the abilities of the armour. Watch carefully for weakness because if Lan can pick an armour that can cover a soul's weakness, all for the better. Well, here is a demonstration.)

"Bolamore soul activate. Missing Score battle chip in and download.(1000HP)". Megaman's defence was too much for the viruses as they blasted at him to no avail. Megaman fired missing score and deleted two spiky viruses. Bolaymore soul's charge attack turns his X-Buster into a Hi-Cannon so he used that to finish off the last Mega bunny virus and end the battle.

"That is all for our tutorial.". Battle Mode deactivated. Now on with story...

"I can't believe Roll can use soul unison." Maylu cheered as she danced around Lan. "That's cool and all but do you know what chips do you sacrifice for Mega soul?" Lan asked. "Generic. I wonder what abilities it gives Roll?" Maylu replied with a question of her own. "Not sure. I bet the rest of the gang are happy with our victory. Talking about gangs, I want to go after those 8 navis and

wipe them out." Lan told her. He got his bag and put it on his back, then he headed to the door, "Where are you going?" asked Maylu. "I'm going to search for those navis before they cause any problems. And your coming with me." Lan replied.

"W..what. Your joking. I thought you didn't like me getting into trouble with evil you have to deal with?" Maylu again asked.

"I now see that you and Roll have more than enough power to look after yourselves and you need to make progress on your new power. You may

be even more powerful than me. I think you were destined to be the love of my life and my battle partner. I'm honoured if you take this offer to help." Lan replied. Maylu replied with a forceful hug.

At Yai's house.

"Yo, can you turn off the fan." Yai ordered her butler. The butler went to turn it off but for some reason it began to increased in speed. "hey what's going on?" Yai asked slightly agitated.

"Sorry Miss Yai but there seems to be something wrong with it." the butler replied.

"How can that be? Go and take a look Glide." Yai said.

"Yes Miss Yai" Glide replied. As his screen disappeared from his PET. He surfed the network of the house. He deleted the odd new virus that was more importantly based on wind attribute weapons. When he got to the controls of the house he found a larger enemy.

"Who are you?" Glide asked the mysterious object.

"I'm here to clear a few things between me and your Op." said the hidden navi. "What do you want with Miss Yai?" Glide asked again.

"You won't live long enough to find out. Prepare to die!" the navi shouted.

Back with Lan and Maylu.

"I have a distress e-mail from Yai and Glide. It says come and help, too much wind. How weird." Maylu told Lan.

"Damn, lets get there as quick as possible. It maybe serious." Lan said while rushing out the door.

They got to Yai's house and tried to open the gates but it was rendered useless because of the amount of wing force that was blowing against it.

"Looks like we have to jack in from outside." Maylu told him. Lan nodded and went to a secret jack in spot that was hidden in the bushes.

"Jack In Megaman, Power up.", "Jack in Roll, Power up!" they shouted.

On The Net.

"God its windy." Roll summarised as she turned to Megaman. Megaman looked up, "Barrier chips please." Megaman ordered. Both Ops agreed as the shoved in their chips. Pressing on with their task to find out what's wrong the find a few viruses and delete them with ease. The had to move with ease and no take any damage because if the did they will be blown to back where they come from. Megaman would have to change soul and Roll would have to use Life Aura. In the gust wind, Roll seem to point something out to Megaman.

"There's something up ahead.". The two navis ran to the floored object,

"Its Glyde, we'll have to leave him for now. We can't do anything in this wind." Megaman told the female navi. "Find but we come back right away." she said to him.

The walked on a short distance until a flying navi saw them. "So this is the Roll that Medi told me about." the navi said.

"I think I know who you are." Megaman told it.

The navi laughed, "So I get the almighty Megaman too. This should be fun." the navi showed its self. The navi had a pointy nose, jet boosters and sharp pointy wings.

"What are you doing here?" Megaman asked him.

"First let me introduce myself. The names Tenguman, my power of wind will blow you away." he said.

"How do you want go down?" Megaman asked him with a smile on his face.

"We will do this by something called Tag Transfer system. Have Roll's Op jack into your PET. It will be fair and press Access to change navis. Both operators can download chips to one navi. Lets get started.".

Battle Mode Activated. Megaman Starts.

"(Lan): X Body active! Time to fly, Falcon Armour Go! Blizzeraga battle chip in and download. (Maylu) Roll Arrow 3 and Meteor 3 battle chip in and download.(1000HP)". Tenguman and Megaman took flight and began blasting each other with attacks. Tenguman fired a blast of wind in his direction. Seeing this at the last minute, Megaman dived out the way but left himself open to an Eagle Kick.

"Had enough?" Tenguman mocked.

"Not really." Megaman answered.

"Die then. Tornado Hold!" Tenguman shouted. Megaman saw him aim his boomerang and fired his Roll Arrow. It hit the bird-like navi in the leg and destroyed his boomerang. Megaman took the opportunity

to activate Meteor 3, Tenguman dodged them with ease. "Here you go!" Tenguman dived at Megaman, but the blue bomber jumped away.

Figuring that was it, Megaman took a break until he saw a shadow close in on him. He jumped away from his current spot and turned around to see Tenguman fired his Tornado Hold. His reaction was activating Blizzeraga and freezing his feet to the ground and blew his boomerang apart.

"No way." Tenguman struggled to get himself free.

"(Lan):So that's your weakness. Navi Change Roll! Shell battle chip in and download. (Maylu): M Cannon unite(Hub Soul) Ice Ball battle chip

in and download.(800HP)". Roll began with a barrage of Roll Arrows in Tenguman's direction. Tenguman was going for another dive when

Roll threw the Ice Ball and froze him to the ground yet again. "How dare you insult me." Tenguman argued but it was in vain.

"(Lan): Time to end this. (Lan & Maylu): Soul Communion! (Lan): Gaea Armour Go! Big Hammer 3 Armour Unite.(Bolamore Soul). Ice3, Blizzeraga and Hale Stone chips combined to make Shiva.(1000HP)"

Megaman took Roll's hand and began to do a really weird summoning dance. Tenguman who was still frozen, broke free and launched an attack but it was is useless because a female shape knocked him out the way. Lan screamed in pain.

"You're finished Tenguman! Go Shiva, Diamond Dust Flash!" Commanded Megaman. Shiva simply nodded and aimed her hand directly at Tenguman.

Tenguman who had no where to run to was bowled over by a river of ice and deleted.

A strange voice began to talk, "You have proven yourself worthy, take this.". An energy sphere struck Megaman forcing him to absorb it.

"My Armour has communed with Tenguman's spirit." Megaman called out.

"I'm going to check on Glyde." Said Roll as she rushed to the yellow navi on the floor.

Outside

"Are you ok Lan?" Maylu asked.

"I'm fine." Lan smirked and carried on talking. "I see that you have a new soul on your list."

"Is it, wow! I have Glyde Soul." Maylu cheered.

Afternote:

Thank you everyone that reviewed when I was not writing. I will to do a chip dictionary this chapter but I will the next.

Spoilers of today's battle.

Megaman: Tenguman T Mega Chip/TenguAr Soul  
Roll: Tenguman SP T Mega Chip/Glyde Soul

Next Chapter: You Find Something Funny!


	29. You Find Something Funny!

Lan, Life and Battle-Chips

Chapter 29: You Find Something Funny

"The power of flight is in your hands. Take your matches to the sky." Maylu recited from her PET.

"How's Glyde?" Lan asked Megaman

"He's doing fine, just shocked and tired. Don't blame him." Megaman said looking down.

"Good, we should check on Yai, she's proberbly cursing her head off. It's kind of funny thinking about it." Lan said amused. Maylu gave a look that was a cross of a frown and a scowl. Lan smiled and continued, "Yeah sorry. We should check on her.".

"That's a good idea." Maylu agreed.

As soon as they step through the mansion, it looked like a hurricane ripped through the inside. Bits of broken glass and furniture was everywhere. And Yai was nowhere to be seen.

"This is not working. Maybe we should try her garden or something." Lan suggested. This got a smile from Maylu.

As we got to the garden, it was a mess. Tree branches everywhere, you couldn't even call the pool a pool. It was that horrific.

"YAI!" Lan shouted in hope of getting a reply and amazingly he did.

"I'm over here guys!" Yai shouted through the rubble. Lan and Maylu ran to where they heard the reply. It was under the tree house were they heard Yai.

"Were gonna dig you out. Hold on for a minute." Maylu told her. So they began to dig of what mostly wood and leaves.

After about twenty minutes of digging through loose rubble they found Yai. She was a complete mess. And for once he hair was out.

"How on earth did you end up out here?" Lan asked her. Yai shook here head to clear all the folige from her head.

"The fan got angry of some sort then blew me out here. What was it anyway?" Yai asked back.

"It was a navi called Tenguman. He was terr...(beep, beep)" Lan's PET interupted him.

_Lan Hikari_

_I need your help big time. Some sort of clown navi is messing up this mission and Protoman can seem to beat him. Well thats a understatment. I need help and I kind of need it now. I heard that you have info on this damn navi. I'm in in the beach area aat the DNN centre. Hurry up._

_Eugeane Chuad Blaze_

"That kind of says it all. Will you be ok from here Yai?" Lan asked her. Yai nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift there in style?" Yai began to smile.

"What are you on about?" Lan question but he got his answer when Yai whisled for something. 15 seconds later a pink helicopter decended from the sky.

"Go on take it, you need it more than I do. It's my way of saying thanks." Yai waved to us as we jumped in to the helicopter. Off to the beach area.

-**Above the Beach Area-**

The two landed on the heli-port of the DNN centre. The two teenagers jumped off with speed. The got down to the control room of the studio to see if Chaud is there. And luckily for them, he was.

"You sure took your time" Chaud complained. I pouted.

"Funny guy." Lan commented. Maylu looked and nodded to Lan and he did the same.

"Jack in Megaman, Power Up!", "Jack in Roll, Power Up!".

-**In the Cyberworld**-

"Ok, where is he. Where is that curcus reject?" Megaman called out as soon as he touched down. Roll appeared next to him in a flash of pink light.

"This place is a mess. Is this Rainbowman and Protoman's doing?" Roll asked with concern. The place was battered with craters everywhere. And right on cue, Protoman dashed past.

"Your under arrest Rainbowman." Protoman ordered. taking the odd swing when ever he got close.

"You must be joking." Rainbowman answered in a mock tone. Rainbowman parried Protoman's slash with one extended arm and punched him in the chest with the other. Protoman hit the floor with a thud. Megaman and Roll rushed to him.

"Are you ok?" Megaman asked him. Protoman coughed.

"What does it look like(cough), I can't catch him. Take over for me." Protoman said before logging out. Rainbowman jumped into view.

"He was kind of boring. Hehehe." Rainbowman began to chuckle.

"Do you know what, I have been here for forty seconds at best and I'm sick and tired of your voice! Prepare for you defeat." Megaman said with determination in his eyes.

"Haha. You don't know what your doing. Hahaha, hehehe." Ranbowman joked. Megaman and Roll didn't find this funny.

"Lets do this Lan and Maylu." Megaman and Roll said together.

"Battle Routine, Set, Execute!"

-**Battle Mode Activate**-

(Megaman First)

"(Lan) Ok Megaman set this to a new level. Invis sacrifice for Shadow Soul. M-Cannon, Long Blade and Mega Energy Bomb battle chips in and download.". "(Maylu) Roll Arrow 3 and Air Spin 3 battle chips in and download."(1000HP)"

Rainbowman began by throwing long range punches from a distance. Megaman weaved in and out to avoid them. Keeping to a tight line while dodging, gave him the advantage to attack as soon as he got close, and thats what he did. By hitting him knocked him off balance, this left him open to a Long Blade, M-Cannon and Energy Bomb blast. Rainbowman was knock so far back that a buster shot wouldn't make it. After a thunderous thump of Rainbowman hitting the floor, he recovered almost instantly, that startled Megaman.

Rainbowman stretch forward as much as he could and dug his hands into the ground and pulled his body back. Megaman eyes widened as he guessed what Rainbowman was trying to attempt. He was planning to sling shot himself towards Megaman at light speed. After holding it a few seconds he let go. The amount of power that was in it, Megaman had only a split second to make a decidion before he was flattened by the force of Rainbowman's sling shot attack. Then he noticed that Rainbowman's arms were out loose...

'That's it!' He thought as he launched the Air Spin 3 chip. Rainbowman flew streight into the mini whirlwind causing him to tangle himself in his own arms.

"Mummy..." Rainbowman moaned as he tried to untangle himself from himself.

"(Lan) So that's your weakness. X-Mode Active. Falcon Armour 'Rock On!'. Tenguman T unite!(Tengu Falcon Arsoul). Protect and Shell battle chip in and download.", "(Maylu) Dispel battle chip in and download.(1000HP)".

Megaman was taken over by white light, that could pirece any darkness in it's vicinity. When the flash died down, it show the form of Megaman X in exe form.

"Welcome to your defeat." Mega...I mean X told a recovered Rainbowman. Rainbowman just stuck his tounge out.

A blue aura began to envelop X. Embracing it, X roared with power. Then he was equipped with the Falcon Armour. Shining brightly, plane wings glistening with refractured light to give off the sky blue with the slight orange trimmings. But yet the light show wasn't over. A spiritual image of Tenguman flashed for a split second before merging with X causing the ground to quake with force. When it was safe to see what happened to X, Rainbowman didn't. It was a X that had four stright wings, two going up and two going down, a pointy cap section on the helmet, like a beak. On his right hand was a green four pronged boomerang with a red centre. The Armour's colour was replace with sliver with orange highlights. It also had an external shoulder guards as standard. X looked at his multi-colour enemy and smirked.

"What do you find so funny?" Rainbowman asked him with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"How pethetic you are. And I mean how pethetic you really are." X confirmed. This got Rainbowman angry.

"You must think you funny pretty boy. I'm gonna show you what made my friends laugh but my enemies cry. Thundera Claw!" Rainbowman drove his arms underground and snaked them towards X. He took to the air but Rainbowman's arms were too long and fast to outrun. He got caught and held still in midair.

"Die. Hahahahaha." The clown navi sent currents of electricity through his arms into X. X yelled in pain.

"Megaman! Respond!" Lan called through his PET, then he got an idea. "Use the Shell chip." Lan told him. X's eyes flashed wide open.

"Not here, never!" X shouted to himself. Then he activated the Shell chip. The chip's shield effect pushed out against Rainbowman's hands forcing them open, giving X enough time to fly out of reach.

"That wasn't funny!" Rainbowman whipped his arms back through the ground and the momentum and force shot him in to the air. X pulled out out the boomerang and swung it as hard as he could.

"Garaiti!" X shouted as an orb of constant spinning wind crashed stright into Rainbowman. After Rainbowman stopped spinning, he saw that he was tangled in his arms again.

"What have you done to me?" Rainbowman moaned in panic but the worst was yet to come.

"Tornado Hold!" X shot the boomerang towards the ground and it began to spin horrifingly fast towards the tied up clown navi. The green boomerang made a very tall tornado and as seen coming, Rainbowman was hoisted up in the air. X morphed his left hand into his Buster and took aim. "Falcon Air Blast!" X shouted as he fired. Through the wind, Rainbowman saw it and checked it with a move of his own.

"Thunder a' Cannonball!" Rainbowman roared as he began to spin like Blanka from Street Fighter in a bad mood. he turned into a orb of living electricity. It plowed through the tornado and drove right into X. X was knocked back a distance but flipped himself over as soon as he hit the ground. The ball of voltage power bounced around a while before making it's way back to X. This gave X enough to plan his next move. When he saw the yellow, beachball shaped object coming at him, he used the Dispel chip which made him lose the electricity shield so he was completely open to attack.

"Tengu Dive!" X flew himself right into the helpless Rainbowman and at the same time driving the beak shape object right through the chest of the navi. Rainbowman flew back and hit the floor. He whailed in pain.

"(Lan) Navi Change: Roll. Spreader, Spreader and Spreader makes the P.A. Hyper Burst.", "(Maylu) Air Spin 2 unite(Glyde Soul). M-Cannon, Fire Sword battle chip in and download(800HP)".

Roll to advantage of Rainbowman's disposition and blasted him with an M-Cannon blast. The clown navi at this pont was so ticked of that he began to wildly flail his arms at the pink target named Roll. Every arm that hit the floor made a crack. The flying hands were also getting fastter. Roll activated the Fire Sword to parry any arms she couldn't dodge. This went on for a good two minutes until Rainbowman shattered Roll's sword.

"Eat this!" Roll shouted as she activated a small gust attack out of her Bow. This happen to blow Rainbowman's left arm the wrong way meaning it wrapped around him and you get the point.

"I can't belive this is happening." Rainbowman complained but he was silenced by a Hyper Burst to the face. Recomposed the best he could. was extreamly tired and hurt, Rainbowman didn't give up.

"(Lan & Maylu) Soul Communion!". "(Lan) Time to finish this for good. Tornado(Maylu: 'Are you crazy?'), Freeze (Chaud: 'There's no need!') and Break to make the summoning Kajata.(620HP)".

"Lan, are you crazy? That's a level 4 summoning. You've casted one already. Don't do it!" Maylu pleaded. Lan ignored it.

X gracously made a jesture for Roll's hand. Roll smiled and accepted. The two began to dance n the battlefield with no music and making no sound. The dance cause an odd symbol on the floor to appear. As X and Roll stopped the floor rose and erupted. A huge bull like animal was the point of everyone's sight except of Lan's who was screaming in the utmost pain from the power surge. The bull sets it's sight on the now feeble looking Rainbowman. The clown navi began to break into a run.

"Arrggghhh, Finish him! Arrrggghhh!" Lan got out between screams and wails. X clapped his hands together and pointed towards the running multi-colour navi.

"Now Kajata, Terra Disaster!" X commaned. Kajata snorted making all the surrounding air around Rainbowman froze on the spot and trapped him in a sphere of ice. Kajata then made a shuffle movement that cause a huge rise in the air current, which ultimatly leads to a tornado. The tornado raises the ball of ice, after a small amount of air time, the tornado dissapated thus dropping the ball of ice and shattering it. The was left a lifeless clown navi. Kajata then raised it's two front legs and smashed them against the floor creating a huge rock wave goes over and crushes Rainbowman.

"See you in my dreams!" Was all that was heard after the navi logged out. At this poing, Lan has already passed out on the floor. And X turned back into Megaman and dropped to his knees in exaustion. Maylu rushed to Lan's side and hugged him close to her.

"As a sign of respect. It's behind the laughter. You have earned the power of Rainbowman. Take this." A voice says. A small ball of energy slams into Megaman and forces him to absorb it.

Chaud is already making a phone call to the ambulance by the time the two navis jack out.

"Chaud, Lan's not breathing..." Maylu cries as she tried to check for his pulse while crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Spoilers:

Megaman: Rainbowman R/ RainbowAr Soul

Roll: Rainbowman SP/ Proto Soul

Chip List:

Break-Final Fantasy 7/VII

Freeze-Final Fantasy 7/VII

Tornado-Final Fanasy 7/VII

Shiva-Final Fantasy 7/VII to 10/X

Kajata-Final Fantasy 7/VII

Ice Ball-Megaman Battle Nework 3: Both Versions

Air Spin 2 and 3-Megaman Battle Network 5: Both Versions

A/N: To everyone who reads Everybody Loves Lan. It has now been updated and put into the M-Rated section.


	30. A Break Is Needed

Lan, Life And Battle-Chips

Chapter 30: A Break Is Needed

"Chaud! He's not breathing." Maylu despaired. Chaud kept his cool.

"Sorted." Chaud pointed to the sealing to see a helicopter hovering above. Maylu looked up shell-shocked.

"But how…?" Chaud just shook his head.

"If you want your boyfriend's life intact, I wouldn't ask questions." Chaud told the weeping girl. Maylu then shook the tears off her face.

"Your right. Better get a grip, Lan would want that." Maylu replied.

Carefully, the duo mounted Lan on to the helicopter. A thousand thought ran through Maylu's mind, 'Is he gonna survive?', 'How is he feeling?', 'Would I ever get to feel his touch again?' It all seems to go so fast for the teenage girl. While laying next to a blanked out Lan, she quietly cried herself to sleep. Chaud looked at the couple.

'There's nothing that can separate those two.' He thought.

-**Four Hours Later**-

Lan slowly began to stir, as memories of his previous battle flooding back to his mind, hard. He shook the sleepy look off his face a looked around his surrounding. He seems to be somewhere that his not familiar with.

'Where am I?' He asked himself.

But with a bit more concentration, he figures to himself that he was in a hospital. He looked around for a sign of Maylu or Chaud.

'Where did they run off too?'

And on queue, Maylu walked through the door, her face hung low and signs that she was crying quite recently. The sight made Lan quite sad but then an idea popped into his head. He lay down in bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Why do you always do this to me, Lan Hikari?" Maylu asked no-one. She decided to continue. "Look, I know we have a solid relationship but I'm starting to see you as 'the boy that never is supposed to live'. It may seem selfish but I'm tired of hoping you will return to me, even when I'm out there with you. It seems that only you that seems to suffer, you and that damn navi. Damn both of you, me and Roll never sleep easily unless were with you and even then it's hard to relax. How do you two cause' some much trouble between you, it just doesn't make any sense. But in my life with you all I can do is watch, do you know how hard that is, huh!?"

"…no" Maylu blinked in shock.

"Lan, did you just answer me?" She asked the supposed sleeping boy.

"Depends how you look at it." Maylu blinked again in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense" Maylu questioned.

"…"

"…"

"…damn" Maylu face brightened into a full fledge smile.

"LAN!" She shouted while jumping on to the bed, giving him a crushing hug.

"Well, hey there. Sorry about worrying you." Lan answered. He pulled away slightly to look her in the face. He used his thumb to wipe away the tear that has just fallen.

"Don't do that again." Maylu told him while digging her head into his shoulder. Lan lightly stroked her hair to comfort her.

"Look…" Maylu looked up directly at him. "I know it's hard for you but it ain't any easier for me. I maybe on that battlefield but It's still the same, I always wondered if I will ever see you again when I'm on those adventures, even when I was chasing Wily for the first time. It's never easy for me; every battle-chip I slot in reminds me why I don't want to this. You, Mum, and Dad and all the rest of my friends is why I do what I do. I know I'm not Superman or Goku from Dragon Ball Z but I still do what I can when I can. Anyway it's not like I look for trouble it's that trouble loves to find me where ever I am. I'm just as sick of it as you are but when this is all said and done, hopefully we can just move on. But as for now I've got to finish this and you understand better than anyone else that I have too."

"Oh Lan…" The two were about to draw into a kiss when the door burst open.

"Hey Maylu!" Chaud called out but when he saw the scene that was about to happen he spun around and walked in the opposite direction. "Those two need a moment to them selves anyway." Chaud muttered to himself.

After there little interlude was over Maylu was curious about something.

"Lan, what are you going to do now?" Maylu asked him.

"The obvious, finish off all those government navis then clean up the chaos. Plus I need the extra money it brings me." Lan laughed.

"Ok, so when are we leaving this place then?"

"As soon as possible, I don't like it here, and I'm not injured just tired. I feel a whole lot better now, trust me." Lan told her.

"All right, let's get going because I have no time to do what I want with you, it's not fair." Maylu pouted.

"Alright I get the picture, did anyone say how much more cute you are when you pout." Lan commented, Maylu felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

With that Lan got up and left the room with Maylu hand in hand.

-**Beach Area Hospital Lobby**-

The two love birds ran into Chaud on the way out from the hospital.

"And where are you two going?" Chaud asked them, Lan just shrugged.

"Errrrr…….." Then Lan's PET began to bleep.

"Lan you have e-mail." Megaman pointed out.

"Thanks."

"What does it say?" asked Maylu.

_Dear Lan_

_Plea come to Sharo, a strange space navi is attacking it and Searchman is having trouble fighting him. I hate to ask for help for the type of person I am but I do need it._

_P.S. If you can, bring Chaud._

_Riaka_

"Hey Chaud, got any transportation?" Lan asked him, Chaud just laughed.

"I'm glad you asked."


End file.
